Life Moves On
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: It has been 24 and a half years since Belgarion and Ce'Nedra seen their friends. They sent messages but none reply. What happens when danger comes to Riva? Will their friends save them?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

**Author's Note 2: Beldaran is a triplet in this story:)**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Introduction**

It has been 24 and a half years since Belgarion and Ce'Nedra seen their friends. They sent messages but none reply. What happens when danger comes to Riva? Will their friends save them?

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_**Isle of the Winds: Riva **_

* * *

Crown Prince Geran of Riva was 17 nearly 18. He had just married a Rivan named Islana. His father and mother where thrilled that he married. Now he was going to tell his parents Islana was pregnant. A new heir to the throne was coming.

"Open the doors", Geran says to the guards

They bow and open the doors for the Crown Prince.

"Son what can we do for you?" Belgarion asks

"I come with good news", Geran says beaming

Ce'Nedra smiles at her excited son this must be something big.

"What is it?" Ce'Nedra asks

"Islana is pregnant", Geran announces

Ce'Nedra squeals and jumps off her throne with a bit of difficultly since she was 7 1/2 months pregnant and hugs Geran.

"I am going to be a grandmother. Did you here that Garion will are going to be Grandparents", Ce'Nedra says loudly

"I think the whole city heard you", Belgarion says getting down from his throne and shaking Geran's hand

"We must plan a ball", Ce'Nedra says to Belgarion

"Ok send for people in Riva we will have it in two days. It is not like anyone else has been connecting us lately", Belgarion says to Kail the Rivan Warder who nods and leaves with Geran.

"They will when they want. We know we have been on our own since before Ce'Vanne was born 15 years ago", Ce'Nedra says

"It hurts to know they don't care enough to see us anymore", Belgarion says sighing rubbing his face

"I know it hurts it hurts me too. Especially since you are the only one that can train the kids Will and the Word", Ce'Nedra says

"What have we done to them?" Belgarion asks

"I don't know. Maybe one day we will find out", Ce'Nedra softly

"That is all we can hope", Belgarion says, "Lets get things ready for this celebration ball"

* * *

_Two Days Later…_

* * *

"Presenting their Majesty's King Belgarion and Queen Ce'Nedra"

Belgarion and Ce'Nedra walk down the opening in the Rivan nobility who bow to them.

"Presenting his Royal Highness Crown Prince Geran and Lady Islana"

Geran comes out with his wife a mask of his true emotions on his face.

"Presenting her Royal Highness High Princess Beldaran, her Royal Highness Princess Tullissa, Her Royal Highness Princess Norah and her Royal Highness Linnaea"

Beldaran comes through the doors with her head held high. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes making her look like the first Beldaran **(Author's Note: I changed the way she looked).** She is about to turn 16 in 6 months. She sits on the her throne next to her mother. Princess Tullissa had red hair and blue eyes and Princess Norah had blonde hair with red highlights and green eyes. Princess Linnaea had red hair and green eyes.

"Presenting her Royal Highness Princess Ce'Vanne and Prince Gavon, Princess Imogen, Princess Astraea and Princess Angelita"

Ce'Vanne named after her mothers, mother. Had long red locks and emerald green eyes. She was a striking beauty like her sister at 15 she was still growing. Prince Gavon had blonde hair and blue eyes. Princess Imogen had blonde hair and blue eyes. Princess Astraea had blonde hair and one blue and one green eye. Princess Angelita had blue eyes with a green ring around them with red hair.

"Presenting His Highness Prince Darion, Her Highness Princess Polanna, Her Highness Princess Nevaeh, her Highness Princess Maynsa, His Highness Prince Calvon, her Highness Princess Elsa and her Highness Princess Aspyen"

Darion was named after his ancestor. Polanna was have named after his once Aunt Pol and Grandmother Poledra. Darion had red hair and blue eyes and Polanna had red hair and blue eyes too. Prince Calvon had blonde hair and blue eyes. Princess Aspyen had long blonde hair and green eyes. Princess Elsa had blonde hair and blue eyes she was named after one of her father's relatives. Princess Nevaeh had blonde hair and blue eyes. Princess Maynsa had blonde hair and gold eyes. They were 14. When they were born the 'voice' said to name the blonde daughter Maynsa because she was destined to be a High Priestess of a new God named Marak the Wolf God. She was also destined to be his beloved.

"Presenting their Royal Highnesses Princess Ce'Adara, Princess Ce'Alnana, Princess Ce'Ayra and Princess Nesoi"

Ce'Adara was named after Belgarion's cousin Adara. Ce'Alnana looked the same. They had red hair and green eyes. Princess Ce'Ayra and Princess Nesoi had blonde hair and blue eyes. They were 13.

"Presenting the Princesses ten: Princess Ce'Sarah, Princess Ce'Layna, Princess Ce'Arell, Princess Ce'Enalla, Princess Ce'Ianthe, Princess Ce'Bridget, Princess Ce'Brena, Princess Angla, Princess Ce'Saea and Princess Ce'Raea"

The ten Princesses all had red hair and blue eyes that pierced everyone's souls. They changed colour depending on their mood. They where 12. The first of their kind. Everyone was in awe of them. Princess Ce'Layna, Princess Angla and Princess Ce'Enalla were named after ancestors of Belgarion. Ce'Arell was named after Arell in her memory of saving Ce'Nedra's life. Princess Ce'Ianthe, Princess Ce'Bridget and Princess Ce'Brena were named after Ce'Nedra's ancestors.

They were the last ones of the royal family that was coming tonight. The others opted out not wanting to go to a big crowd yet. Unrak (Barak's son) lived in Riva at the moment to protect the Rivan heir. He took the job very seriously. He also had a wife named Milan and 9 children Atack (14), Argak (13), Aleak (13), Mila (12), Lilan (9), Urack (6), Pilan (4), Vindgen (3) and Angrey (1). Unrak had his sword at his side and stood close to the Royals. With Kail the Rivan Warder and his brothers Verdin and Brin.

Kail was married to a Rivan named Lavna they had 12 children together Kamion the eldest named after the first ever Rivan Warder stood at his father's side he was 15 and had already learnt how to use a sword. His siblings were Opala (14), Jerin (13), Penlin (12), Arell (11), Reed (10), Brand (10), Odettee (9), Nedia (8), Nari (8), Lerin (7) and little Oblan who was 6 all of them weren't here tonight. They were with the royal children playing with the nanny.

"Lords and Ladies. Ladies and Gentlemen. My son Crown Prince Geran has exciting news for us all. I will now ask him and his wife to tell you", Belgarion says sitting down

"There is a very simple way to say this but I am going to do it this way. My wife is with child. My heir is coming to us", Geran announces smiling

There was a load amount of applause. Another knew royal. Geran's heir no less. The Rivan's will have another generation of Royal's.

That's when there was a loud bang and the door opened all warriors draw their swords. At the eighteen strangers. Belgarion let his Will out a bit and could tell they were Sorcerers.

"What brings you here? Answer quickly before my warriors try out their blades on you or I unless my Will", Belgarion says in an authorized voice

"You're a sorcerer?" one asks

"Yes so answer me!" Belgarion says firmly knowing his warriors where on edge

Unrak was near Geran and Islana ready to act if needed.

"I am Belmakor. One of the Disciples of the God Aldur", Belmakor says

"I am Belsamber. Another of the Disciples of the God Aldur", Belsamber says

"I am Belzelder. Another of the Disciples of the God Aldur", Belzelder says

"I am Belhazar. I am a sorcerer that is what I have been told", Belhazar says, "And this is my wife Bellona she is a Sorceress as so we been told"

Belhazar had brown hair and so did his with Bellona

"I am Beljay. I am a Sorcerer. I come far away", Beljay says bowing

"I am Belbow. I am a Sorcerer that is what I was told", Belbow says

"I am Bellee. I am a Sorcerer from an island away from here", Bellee says

"I am Belcruz. I am a Sorcerer from an Island away from here", Belcruz says

"I am Belralk. I am a Sorcerer from an Island away from here", Belralk says

"I am Beliago. I am a sorcerer the I was told. I come from Nyssia. The voice said I need to learn to arts of Sorcerer", Beliago says bowing nervously to the throne

"I am Beltelg. I am a zealot from Prolgu. UL said to me to come here and my knew name", Beltelg says his eyes clothed

"I am Beluilst. I am a Murgo from Cthol Murgos. A voice told me to come to you", Beluilst says bowing

"I am Belyared. I am from Nadrak. A voice told me to come here and what my true name was", Belyared says

"I am Belcesar. I come from an island far way", Belcesar says

"I am Belnedra. I am a Sorcerer that is what I was told. I am a Tonedran from the house of Horb. I was a Duke. Well was. Till I had the erg to come here. For some reason I couldn't stop myself then a voice told me instead of Nedra I would be Belnedra ", Belnedra says

"I am Belclover. I have been told like the others", Belclover says nervously

"I am Beltaln. I was an Eagle before this. I was also told I am a Sorcerer", Beltaln says

Belgarion was shocked they were dead. And the other Fourteen made him nervous. They had to be those who mean harm.

"Father the Orb is glowing and singing is coming out", Geran says breaking Belgarion out of his shock

"_They are meant to come back for a second chance. The other fifteen are meant to be Disciples of the New God", the voice says_

Belgarion looks at the Orb and it was glowing blue signalling everything was indeed alright like the voice said.

"Put away your weapons", Belgarion says to everyone

All Warriors were hesitant.

"NOW", Belgarion commands

All warriors quickly put their swords away.

"Everyone enjoy the Ball. Myself, My Queen and Lord Kail have to talk with the Eighteen Disciples", Belgarion says helping his wife up

Belgarion and Ce'Nedra get off their throne but before they did Belgarion grabs the Orb.

"Follow me", Belgarion says leading them to a private room in the citadel

"Can you explain to us what is happening?" Belsamber asks

"You have all come back to life. To a world which Torak is gone and peace rains", Belgarion says

"Can you explain what we have missed?" Belmakor asks

Belgarion and Ce'Nedra give them a two hour crash course on what has happened. Belzeldar was appalled to find out he had been twisted by Torak. But now he wasn't. The three were also glad that their elder brother Belgarath had twin daughters even if one had passed. But she had left descendants in Belgarion and his family.

"Now I want you to swear on the Orb of Aldur that you will be loyal to the Light in case anything comes up I want to know your loyal to me and my family and friends", Belgarion says firmly

"We will do it. We don't know what is outside this Island. A lot has changed. We will stay and advise you", Belmakor says after the three had talked

"Belsamber your first", Belgarion says

"I Belsamber disciple of the God Aldur pledge allegiance to the Light. In particular the Royal Rivan Family", Belsamber says

The Orb glows blue and engulfs him sealing his promise.

"I Belmakor disciple of the God Aldur pledge allegiance to the Light. In particular the Royal Rivan Family", Belmakor says

The Orb glows again and seals Belmakor's promise. The others say the same thing then it came to Belzelder.

"I Belzelder disciple of the God Aldur pledge allegiance to the Light. In particular the Royal Rivan Family. Never again will I turn from the light. I will rather kill myself", Belzelder says more than his brothers

The Orb glows once again brighter and seals Belzeldar's promise.

"_Done!"_ the voice says

Belgarion didn't comment to the voice he was surprised by Belzelder's promise. The others do an oath too. Belgarion was happy his Kingdom was safe.

"I will hold you too your oaths. I am sure the Orb will too. Now come and join us for something to eat and drink. Kail have twelve rooms in the east wing ready for them tonight", Belgarion says

"I will your Majesty", Kail says

"Lets go and re-join our guests", Ce'Nedra says being helped up by Belgarion

* * *

So tall were welcomed into Riva. They did an amazing job of helping out and learning all new things. They even helped the children with their Will and the Word. All of them made advisers in their fourth month in Riva. Ce'Nedra gave birth to Princess Ce'Daiva and Princess Ce'Lieth. It was a easy delivery since she had a lot of children before.

Belmakor found a wife when a woman came to the Isle with the power. Her name is Clissa an Algar daughter of Prince Hettar and Lady Adara. Belgarion heard the bell when they met a knew those too where meant to be. So Belgarion welcomed him to the family and her because she was a daughter of his cousin and close friend. They married quickly.

Beltelg got used to the light and had taken off his blind fold. Belzelar fell into a depression after learning more that he did.

* * *

Belsamber seemed especially taken with High Princess Beldaran and she him.

So on Beldaran 16th birthday when everyone was celebrating. Belsamber makes his way to King Belgarion throne. Beldaran watched him waiting for what she knew he was going to ask.

"King Belgarion I ask for your permission to court your daughter High Princess Beldaran", Belsamber says head held high and kneeling before the throne looking into the Kings eyes.

"Will you treat her with respect?" Belgarion asks

"Yes", Belsamber says

"You will never raise your hand to her", Ce'Nedra asks

"Yes", Belsamber says

"You will respect her wishes", Belgarion asks

"Yes", Belsamber says

"Do you love her?" Ce'Nedra asks

"Yes", Belsamber says

"Will her happiness become first for you?" Belgarion asks

"Yes", Belsamber replies

"Will you remain faithful to her?" Ce'Nedra asks

"Yes", Belsamber says

"Then you may court our daughter", Belgarion says

"High Princess will you dance with me?" Belsamber asks her

"I will", Beldaran says taking his hand

"You know where this is going", Ce'Nedra whispers looking at her daughter and adviser

"I know that look in their eye. Let's just hope he asks my permission to marry her quick", Belgarion says

Ce'Nedra chuckles and kisses his lips…

* * *

_1 month later…_

* * *

"Mother!" a voice shouts through the door of the Royal suite

Belgarion groans and so does Ce'Nedra.

"What is it Geran?" Ce'Nedra asks

"Islana is in labour!" Geran shouts

"Garion keep Geran busy while I go and help the midwives with Beldaran", Ce'Nedra says getting up out of bed

"I will. Come and get us when our grandchild is here", Belgarion says kissing her lips

12 hours later a blanket wrapped newborn was in Geran's arms.

"It is time. Geren, Ce'Nedra follow me to the hall of the Rivan King", Belgarion says smiling at his grandson

Unrak, Kail, Beldaran, Belsamber, Belzeldar, Belmakor, Belhazar, Bellee, Bellona, Beltaln, Belbow, Belnedra, Beltelg, Belralk, Beliago, Belcruz, Belyared, Belcesar, Beluilst, Beljay and Belclover follow them. Belgarion takes down the sword of Riva-Iron Grip. Belgarion nods to his son to do. On instinct Geran comes closer.

"This is my son Gorek. He will take care of you when I can't. I name him my heir", Geran says as Gorek's hand comes out and touches the Orb

The Orb bursts with blue light and song louder then before. The sorcerers an sorceress look in awe never having seen this before.

Bells rang that day celebrating the new heir to the throne. Crown Prince Gorek was a star in his mother's arms. Nobles of Riva gave gifts to the newborn and praised his mother and father on a fine baby. Eldest son Atack (Unrak's Son) was named protector of Crown Prince Gorek. Taking his place like his Grandfather and Father.

* * *

Later that week Belsamber came into King Belgarion's court and knelt before the throne.

"Your Majesty. I would like your permission to ask your daughter to marry me", Belsamber says respectfully

Belgarion knew this was coming. He and Ce'Nedra talked about it and decided it was right to let him court their daughter their daughter was a High Princess and Sorceress.

"I give you permission to marry my daughter", Belgarion says with a smirk

"What's the smirk for?" Belsamber asks

"You still have to ask _her_", Belgarion says, "Trust me women's minds work differently from ours. They want a GRAND proposal "

Belsamber pales and the males in the court laugh knowing what he had to do. 3 days later High Princess Beldaran announced she was getting married. The ladies and Ce'Nedra surrounded her with ideas for the wedding. All Beldaran's sisters and brothers where going to be in the wedding party. Belgarion and a group of 4 Guards would escort her to the Rivan Deacon.

Dresses were made invitations went out. But as so many of the others they got no replies. The only reply was from Ce'Nedra's cousin Xera Princess of the Dryads. She came being gifts that Ce'Nedra and Belgarion asked for. So it would only be the people of Riva and Xera at the wedding. So today was the day. High Princess Beldaran would marry. She stood in front of a large mirror her blonde hair in curls a silver crown on her head.

"You look beautiful", Ce'Nedra says to her daughter

"Thank you Mother. Well let's not keep Belsamber waiting. I am ready to be married", Beldaran says head held high

The wedding party makes its way to the Hall of the Rivan King. Belsamber stood at the end of the aisle with Belzeldar, Belmakor, Kail, Unrak, Crown Prince Geran, Prince Gavon, Prince Darion, Prince Calvon, Prince Mavon, Prince Gelane and Prince Sarion, Prince Gervase who were 12, Prince Riva who was 11, Prince Troy 11, Prince Davon who was 10, Prince Kavon who was 9, Prince Anheg and Prince Varana they were 8, Prince Darren who was 7 and his twin Prince Darel, Prince Alten, Prince Silk, Prince Doroon, Prince Errand and Prince Garel who all 5, and Prince Lelldorin who was 3. Lady Islana (Geran's wife) walks down first then Princess Ce'Lanne who was 4 holds hands with her sister Ce'Selena who was 8. Ce'Raelyn who was 10, Ce'Lanne had blonde hair and green eyes and named after one of her Grandmothers. Ce'Selena had red hair and green eyes and was also named after one of her Grandmothers. Next to go down was Princess Ce'Silar she had red hair and green eyes. Next to go down was Princess Ce'Keira. She had red hair and green eyes. Next was Leyla who had blonde hair and blue eyes. Next to go down was Princess Ce'Aren and Princess Ce'Allieen who were 4 and Princess Ce'Ellette who was 9. Princess Ce'Aden had red hair and blue eyes named after one of her Grandmothers. Princess Ce'Ellette had blonde hair and blue eyes she was also named after one of her Grandmothers. Princess Ce'Eldara was next walking down she was 6 with her sister Princess Ce'Selara and Princess Sadie, and Princess Ce'Tabia. Ce'Selara had blonde hair and blue eyes. Princess Ce'Eldara had red hair and green eyes she was named after one of her Grandmothers. Princess Sadie had blonde hair with red highlights and green eyes. Princess Ce'Tabia had red hair and green eyes. Next was Princess Ce'Adana had red hair and blue eyes. Princess Ce'Aravina who was 12 she had blonde hair and had one green eye and one blue eye. Her sister Ce'Karen was the same. Which people found unusual. Princess Sarai was next she had blonde hair and a gold and green eye. Princess Noemi was next she had red hair and green eyes. Princess Ce'Maeva was next at 11 she had blonde hair and green eyes, then Princess Ce'Sienna who had blonde hair and green eyes, Princess IIdera was next her father was adamant that would be her name without the Ce. IIdera was his mother's name. Ce'Nedra had already had a child with her mothers name she wanted the same for Belgarion so she agreed. IIdera was 10 she had blonde hair with some red and green eyes. Princess Nesoi was next. Princess Ce'Amanda was next with blonde and red hair and green eyes, she was 10, Princess Ce'Swana was next with blonde hair and green eyes, Princess Grace they were also 10. Princesses Ce'Raea, Ce'Saea, Ce'Brena, Ce'Bridget, Ce'Ianthe, Ce'Enalla, Ce'Arell, Ce'Angla, Ce'Layna, Ce'Sarah, Ce'Ayra, Ce'Alnana, Ce'Adara, Aspyen, Elsa, Maynsa, Polanna, Nevaeh, Princess Astraea, Angelita, Imogen, Ce'Vanne, Tullissa, Linnaea, Norah went all in order. Queen Ce'Nedra went down next and sat on her throne where her children where. The trumpeters play and the hall doors open Beldaran was on her fathers arm looking radiant in her wedding gown she did her Grandmother, her namesake proud walking down the aisle in a similar dress to what she wore.

They get to the end of the aisle and the guard steps back salute and go to line the walls with their comrades.

"I hand you my daughter. But be warn any harm comes to her will be your undoing", Belgarion says placing Beldaran's had on Belsamber's

"I understand your Majesty", Belsamber says

Belgarion nods and goes to sit on his throne hand on top of Ce'Nedra was his first born daughter gets married.

"I announce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride", the Rivan Deacon says

They kiss and everyone stands and clap loudly. But to Beldaran and Belsamber they were in their personal heaven. They soon come back done to earth and smile at their guests.

"Everyone to the Royal Yard. My Queen and I have a wedding gift for the married couple", Belgarion says taking his wife's hand.

They led them all to the normally private garden two large intertwined oak trees stood. Ce'Nedra touches and sighs her heritage breed her close to trees this was her and Belgarion's trees. United they stand to the end of time.

"Beldaran and Belsamber come to us", Belgarion says

They do come forward everyone was curious as to want was going on.

"Everyone these two trees intertwined stand for Belgarion and I. As I am part Dryad. Which I have past to my children. These trees represent strength, unity and love. Like no other tree", Ce'Nedra says

"As it is said the men/boys of the family have their hand placed on the Orb of Aldur at birth but not the girls. Now when a female of this family as of today we start a tradition for the females of the Royal Rivan line who marry. To plant two Oak trees that will intertwine", Belgarion says

"As the trees grow the bond they share grows with it. Nothing will be able to tear them apart even in death", Ce'Nedra says

"They stand for your life weather it is long or short", Princess Xera of the Dryads says smiling

"Beldaran, Belsamber will start by digging one hole", Belgarion says handing the shovel to the pair

They dig a hole where their parents pointed.

"That's enough. Now my daughter I present you with an oak tree seed. It is blessed by the Orb and by me. May it grow with your life and husband as your Will flows", Belgarion says handing over the seed

"Belsamber my son-in-law, trusted advisor and sorcerer. I present you with an oak tree seed that is special to the Dryads like Beldaran's is. May it grow with your life with my daughter as your Will flows", Ce'Nedra says putting the seed into his hand

"Place the seeds together at the bottom of the hole", Belgarion instructs

They do so at the same time.

"Now let your Will flow the dirt back over so it can grow healthy and strong", Belgarion instructs

All the Sorcerers felt Belsamber and Beldaran's Will flow the dirt moves together as one back into the hole. The wind blows in the trees and Belgarion feels the Gods bless them.

"So the tradition is complete. May we do this for all our Princesses", Belgarion says

"Now my husband has one last thing to give you", Ce'Nedra says dropping another bomb shell

"You have done more than enough", Beldaran says

"I Crown Princess Xera of the Dryads present you with the title of Lady of the Dryad Woods from my mother. As your mother has the title so do you. Will you accept it?" Xera asks

"Yes. I am honoured", Beldaran says curtsying to Xera

"I Belgarion King of Riva, Godslayer, Lord of the Western Sea, Overlord of the West, Dragon Slayer, Lord Peacemaker and Sorcerer. Give you this to announce to the world's newest Sorceress", Belgarion says holding out a pendent wooden flower

Beldaran could feel the Will coming off it. Beldaran turns around and Belgarion places it around her neck and clicks the lock into place.

"You are now will be known as Beldaran High Princess of Riva, Baroness of the Western Sea, Lady of the Dryad Woods, Archduchess of Riva and Sorcerss. Everyone please bow to High Princess Sorceress Beldaran of Riva and Lord Belsamber, Archduke of Riva, Disciple of the God Aldur, and trusted advisor", Belgarion announces.

Everyone cheers and claps. Her siblings where really happy for her. They party started and everyone was having fun.

* * *

Also that day Belnedra found a wife a Dryad that had come with Xera named Xana. He was very happy they married a day after the High Princess.

* * *

1 month later Belzelder found a wife named Princess Tullissa, Belgarion's daughter who bought him out of his depression about betraying his brothers, The voice in Belgarion's head said _'Done!'_ and the Ord glowed bright blue blessing them. Belgarion had to chuckle his kingdom was swarming with Sorcerers and Sorceress.

* * *

In the same month Belcruz asked Belgarion permission to marry Princess Norah. Belgarion said yes to the sorcerer. They were a perfect mate to each other.

* * *

Also in the same month Princess Astraea and Bellee the Sorcerer married. Just like the others they were perfect for each other.

* * *

Also in the same month Princess Angelita and Beljay the Sorcerer married. The bell went off in Belgarion's head.

* * *

Also during the month the new God appeared. He had gold eyes and white hair. He just appeared one day. The Orb glowed blue and sang when he was escorted into the palace. Turns out he was Marak the Wolf God of Islands. He was very kind and had compassion. He was also wise. When Princess Maysna walked in he stared at her and her him. The bell in Belgarion's mind went off. The young god married the Princess even is she was 15. God Marak named to everyone that she was his High Priestess, Princess of the Isle of the Winds, Archduchess of the of Islands, Archduchess of the Seas, Lady of the Dryad Woods, Jewel of the Gods and his beloved. He also told them he didn't like sacrifices or killing unless to defend yourself. Marak taught Princess Maysna the secrets of the Gods and want her duties were. Her eyes always wide glowed with knowledge. Before he went to check on his other people God Marak adopted the Sorcerers that didn't have a God (Belralk, Belhazar, Bellona, Beltaln, Belbow, Beliago, Beltelg, Belyared, Belclover, Bellee, Beljay, Belcesar, Belnedra, Belcruz, Beluilst) He also added another Disciple named Belmaran. The sorcerers promised to teach him everything they knew. God Marak said three of the Princesses Ten would marry at the age of 14. And that Gervase would marry at 13. He also said Ce'Nedra had been given the gift of Great Fertility. That's why she was having multiple births one year after the other. Then the God Marak left to check on his other 'people'.

* * *

2 weeks after the God was here Princess Nevaeh was in the royal gardens when she found an injured Dove. She magically healed the wing.

"There you go", Nevaeh says letting the dove go free

The dove flaps an and transforms into a man with white hair and blue eyes.

"Thank you your Highness", the man says bowing

"Your a Sorcerer?" Nevaeh asks

"A dove first. You made me change into a man. A voice in my head said my name is Belheaven", Belheaven says

"Well Belhevean welcome to Riva. Let me show you to the Hall of the Rivan King", Princess Nevaeh says

Belheaven met Belgarion and all the other Sorcerers. But his eyes wouldn't leave Princess Nevaeh. The bell went of in Belgarion's head. Belgarion smiled another daughter was going to get married.

* * *

1 months later Beldaran was pregnant. Everyone was happy especially the expecting father Belsamber but he was nervous if he was going to make a good father. Belgarion and Geran gave him some tips having been through this before. Belgarion many times and Geran just once so far but they shared their knowledge.

Belgarion was in the throne room doing court with his wife Ce'Nedra.

"May I approach your Majesty's?" Kamion (Kail's Son) asks nervously

"You may", Belgarion says eyeing him

"I come to ask your Majesty's to court your daughter Princess Ce'Vanne", Kamion asks nervously

"You are another brave man to come and ask my permission to court Ce'Vanne", Belgarion says

"I will protect her to the end your Majesty's", Kamion says showing his courage

Kail was proud of him for standing his ground. He was surprised that his son liked Ce'Vanne.

"Will you treat her with respect?" Belgarion asks

"Yes", Kamion says

"You will never raise your hand to her", Ce'Nedra asks

"Yes", Kamion says

"You will respect her wishes", Belgarion asks

"Yes", Kamion says

"Do you love her?" Ce'Nedra asks

"Yes", Kamion says

"Will her happiness become first for you?" Belgarion asks

"Yes", Kamion replies

"Will you remain faithful to her?" Ce'Nedra asks

"Yes", Kamion replies

"Then you may court our daughter", Belgarion says

"Thank you your Majesty's. May I go to her now?" Kamion asks

"Yes you may leave", Belgarion says dismissing him

"Looks like we are going to be family", Kail states

"We were already. Their love just strengthens that", Ce'Nedra says smiling

"They grow up together it was bound to happen", Belgarion says

"Well not ask for a while to marry her. I am his father I know him too well", Kail says

"You would know him the best. He will come to me and I will be ready", Belgarion says

* * *

One month later the wolf pup, well not wolf pup anymore, that had come back with Geran from Malloreon saw Polanna change back and forward to one form to the next in front of the court showing her skill. Next thing she knew the wolf was a very handsome man. He had black hair and gold eyes. He bowed to the shocked people.

"I seen everyone of you do it time and time again. I kind of learnt how to change to human. The voice of the God Marak said my name is Beldason", the man/wolf says with a strange accent

"This is a surprise but not unheard off. My once Grandmother was a wolf and turned into a woman. You must be a new sorcerer. Welcome", Belgarion says

"Thank you your Majesty. I should tell you I have interest in your daughter Princess Polanna. I believe she is my life partner. Watching her all year every year has been a wonder to watch and made me want to be human. I know by listening that you have customs that I wish to honour. I ask permission to court your daughter", Beldason says

"Sounds like what Ancient Belgarath thought when he met Lady Poledra", Ce'Nedra says to Belgarion

"I can make my own decision!" Polanna says hotly

"Shh it is your fathers right", Ce'Nedra says to her daughter

Belgarion was thinking when the Orb glowed blue with song. That made his decision easier.

"Yes you may court my daughter Princess Sorceress Polanna", Belgarion says smiling

"Thank you", Beldason says

* * *

Polanna's twin Darion also was courting a beautiful woman named Lissla. Both set of parents were happy at the couple. Lissla's family roots where Drasnia. Her father Kheon was now the Margrave Kheon Head of the Rivan Intelligence. He was an advisor as Belgarion's side and often was out collecting information to bring back to Belgarion and Ce'Nedra and the others.

Darion could talk to horses has announced Sha-Dar of the Isle of the Winds.

* * *

A ship came into port and a message ran to the Citadel.

"What is it?" Belgarion asks

"A Prince from Prince Cthol Murgos is here. He asks permission to come into the Citadel", the Rivan says bowing

"Let him in at once. He is a Prince", Belgarion says

A man with black hair and hazel eyes enters he was handsome for a Murgo. Belgarion was about the address him when there was a gasp. He looked to his left and Princess Imogen's eyes were locked with the Murgo. The bell in Belgarion's head went off and the Orb covered Imogen and the Murgo.

"Your Majesty I am Prince Uzalan of Cthol Murgos. I came here on a hunch and to get away from my family. Who is that beautiful woman there? What just happened?" Prince Uzalan asks

"That is my daughter Princess Imogen. You two our soul mates. That was why the Orb glowed like that. Can we talk in private Prince Uzalan?" Belgarion asks

"This is your kingdom your Majesty. I will do anything you say", Prince Uzalan says

Just then a man leaped towards Princess Imogen. Prince Uzalan draws his sword fast and blocks him.

"No harm will come to the Princess", Uzalan says his eyes hard

"She and the others must die", the man snarls

The man strikes out with his sword but it appeared the Prince Uzalan was an excellent swords man. He dropped the man to the ground quickly killing him.

"My Prince", Princess Imogen says looking at him in wonder, "Why did you do that?"

"Your Highness I will not let anyone harm you. You have my word. I may not know you yet. But I look forward to getting to know you. I am already in love with you your Highness", Prince Uzalan says bowing to her

"I don't think that talk is necessary**. **How soon do you want the wedding?" Belgarion asks

"Your going to let me marry her?" Prince Uzalan says in amazement

"You just saved her life. You admitted you love her and made her promises. So I give you my blessing", Belgarion says

"I also give my blessing", Ce'Nedra says smiling at the new member of the family

"Can we wed in two days?" Princess Imogen asks

"Of course. Lord Kail send for the Royal dress maker", Belgarion says

"Yes your Majesty", Kail says bowing

"And someone clean this body of my throne room floor", Belgarion says

* * *

Two days later the wedding happened. Princess Imogen walked down the aisle on her fathers arm. Prince Uzalan waited at the end with her brothers standing with him. The deacon begins the ceremony making sure to bless all gods.

"You may kiss the bride", the Deacon says smiling

Prince Uzalan and Princess Imogen kiss and the hall erupts in cheers.

"Now to the private garden", Ce'Nedra says as she and Belgarion lead the way once again

Once again the tree planting ceremony took place and Belgarion gave them both an amulet one a star and the other a moon. Then everyone went back into the hall

"Ladies and Gentlemen from now of Prince Uzalan will be know as Lord Prince Uzalan of Cthol Murgos, Lord of the house Cthan, Lord of Riva, Duke of Petrdo. He will also be Captain of my guard. My daughter Imogen will be known as Princess Imogen of Riva, Sorceress, Duchess of Petrdo, Lady of the house of Cthan and Lady of Cthol Murgos", Belgarion announces

Everyone cheers. Drinks were had but surprisingly Prince Uzalan didn't have a drop. He said he didn't like ale or beer. Belgarion knew he was a good husband for Imogen and he was happy for her so was Ce'Nedra. He got her approval when he saved the life of Imogen.

* * *

1 month later Princess Elsa was in the gardens reading a book. When a silver banded hawk catches her attention. The hawk gazed back with a scared face then flapped its wings one was very crocked it was a surprise he good fly so well. The hawk transformed into a man in black hair and silver eyes. He had angry scars on his neck and his arm was twisted. But Princess Elsa found herself not caring he still was very handsome.

"Your Highness", he says bowing

"What is you name Sorcerer?", Elsa says keeping calm

"Belhawk. The God Marak told me to come here. I am originally a hawk. Born one but he changed that", Belhawk says

"How did you get your injuries?" Else asks touching his face and a spark flies

"I was born with them. I had to fed for myself as a fledging. God Marak nursed me to help but I still have to disabilities. I understand a Princess like you wouldn't want anything to do with me", Belhawk says

"I want everything to do with you. I don't care what is on the outside what is inside that is all that matters. You have a pure soul. I have felt it", Elsa says hand now on his chest

That's when Blegarion and his advisors arrive. Belgarion hears a bell in his head.

"I am Belhawk your Majesty. I will service this lovely Princess here to the end of times", Belhawk says making Elsa blush

"Elsa is this what you want?" Belgarion asks

"I feel joined to him even if we have just met I want him in my life. He has a pure soul Father. Which is rare these days", Elsa says

"Father my beloved Marak set this up. They were meant to be together", High Priestess Princess Maynsa says

"I guess you both should marry. There are plenty of nobles on the Isle that want to be yours. But this is your decision", Belgarion says to Elsa

"I will marry him Father for he is now in my heart", Elsa says

"I will have the dress makers come up immediately. Belbow can you get my wife and tell her? And get her sisters they will want to help", Belgarion says

"It will be done Your Majesty", Belbow says quickly leaving

"Tomorrow you both wed. Belhawk come with me", Belgarion says

Elsa goes with Sorceress Bellona. You could tell she didn't want to leave.

"I will see you tomorrow", Belhawk promises

* * *

The next day come and it was decided the Deacon and High Priestess Princess Maynsa who wed them both. Princess Elsa walked down the aisle in front of all the Rivan nobles looked radiant. Her bridal dress was elegant with a long train. Her golden locks were curled and a silver crown sat upon her head. Belgarion gave his daughter to Belhawk and nodded and went to sit on his throne with Ce'Nedra who had tears in her eyes watching another child get married. The service was nice Belgarion felt the Orb swell with love as the two were bound together and they kissed. The hall erupted with cheering. Some of the younger nobles not so much they had all been trying to court the Princess now she was gone bound to what they called an ugly man.

They went out to the gardens and they planted a oak tree as was tradition. I small silver stork comes out and everyone gasps.

"It is my beloveds blessing", High Priestess Princess Maynsa says, "This tree will have silver leaves"

Everyone went back inside to the hall and Belgarion stood.

"My daughter today you married. And I have to say to the right man. You saw the good in his soul. So now I name you Princess Sorceress Elsa, Soul Teller of Isle of the Winds. And Belhawk Lord of the Skies above Riva, Lord of Riva, Sorcerer, advisor to the crown now will be addressed as Lord Sorcerer Belhawk. Here are two amulets one each a hawk for you my daughter and a dove for you Belhawk", Belgarion says putting each of the amulets on them they glowed silver.

_'Done!' _the voice says

* * *

2 months went by and Lady Islana found herself pregnant again. Princess Tullissa found out she was with child. Belzelder was in shock but then begum very happy. He was going to be a father! Also Pregnant was Lady Clissa and Lady Xana. The six men made sure the ladies had everything they needed. Belgarion and Ce'Nedra watched on with smiles on their faces. Remember when they were that. They ended up having 78 kids and most of them girls the youngest children were Prince Releg, Princess Ce'Daiva, Princess Ce'Merel and Princess Ce'Leith at 1-year-old, Prince Garath and Prince Groim at Ce'Nedra's insists after the Groim who treated her so kindly. She loved the dear man dearly. They were 2 years-old. Prince Garath was named after his Ultimate Grandfather Belgarath. That's when Ce'Nedra and Belgarion decided it was time to stop having children but accidently they had just figured out she was pregnant again with their 79th Child.

Four women in the Royal house of Riva where pregnant at the same time. It was a real shock to everyone. And two Royal Advisors wife's were also pregnant. Something was in the air everyone thought.

* * *

The time came when High Princess Beldaran went into labour. Belsamber was a nervous wreck listening to his wife's screams.

"Is that normal?" he asks

"Perfectly normal", Geran says

"Ce'Nedra has had many pregnancies and she still screams", Belgarion comments calmly

That's when they hear a baby cry next it was joined by another.

"Twins?" Belsamber asks

"Looks like it", Belgarion asks, "Runs in the family"

Belsamber faints. Just as another cry joins the other two.

Belmakor laughs and holds out his hand and Belzeldar puts a few coins into it.

"Someone get some water to wake him", Belgarion asks with a sigh

A servant hurries away and brings water which Belzeldar pours on him.

"What's going on?" Belsamber asks waking up

"You lost me money that's what", Belzeldar says

"I am a father aren't I?" Belsamber asks

"Yes. They should be out in a minute", Belgarion says chuckling

"You can come in now", Ce'Vanne says opening the doors

They make their way in where three babies rested in their mothers arms.

"Are you alright?" Belsamber asks

"Tired", Beldaran replies with a smile

"What are they?" Belmakor asks

"Two boys and a girl", Beldaran says smiling

Belzeldar groans and hands over some more coins to a smirking Belmakor.

The bells rang at Riva to announce the new arrivals Beldaran and Belsamber named them Prince Daran after one of Beldaran's ancestors and Princess Larana after another one of Beldaran's ancestors. And Prince Galen after an ancestor.

Priestess Princess Maysna blessed the new arrivals in the name of her beloved God Marak.

There was many in the citadel that it had to be extended. 14 more towers were added. For Belsamber and Princess Beldaran, one for Belzelder and Princess Tullissa, one for Belmakor and Clissa, one for Belhazar and Bellona, one for Beltaln, one for Belbow, one for Bellee and Princess Astraea, one for Belnedra and Xara, Beltalg, Belyared, Belralk, Beliago, Belcesar, Belcruza and Princess Norah, Belmaran and last one for Belclover. They were also used to watch the seas for trouble. The walls of Riva had been raised with the amount of Royal's that now were in Riva. Even if it was a peaceful time there was always room for someone to attack the Isle of the Winds.

* * *

One month later Ce'Vanne and Kamion were married in front of the Rivan's. They did the tradition of planting two oak trees. Belgarion also gave Ce'Vanne a handmade wooden pendent. Ce'Vanne had the Will and the Word too so did her siblings they were to each get one of these when they married. It was a great honour. It announced that she was a woman. She was now known of Grand Princess Sorceress Ce'Vanne of Riva.

* * *

Her brother Prince Gavon also married a beautiful blind woman named Paloma. He didn't care she was blind. He loved her anyway. She had a six sense she just knew where she was going. That was how she explained it. Despite her blindness she was welcomed into the Royal Rivan Family. As Lady Paloma. She was well loved by the others women in the royal house.

* * *

A ship arrived from Perivor carrying Prince Kinden of Perivor he was mostly Dal. He saw Princess Aspyen and it was love at first sight. He gave a speech to King Belgarion and Queen Ce'Nedra asking to marry the 'beauty of the island' as he put it. They married a week later and planted a oak tree. Belgarion gave them a Albatross amulet each. Prince Kinden was now a Lord of Riva and Sorcerer.

* * *

One month later Queen Ce'Nedra went into labour, so did Lady Islana, Princess Tullissa, Lady Xana and Lady Clissa. The midwives where very busy with five woman in five different rooms. Belgarion, Geran, Belzelder, Belmakor, Belnedra waited with everyone else to see what their wives have. Ce'Vanne comes out of Islana's room saying they could come in.

"It's a girl", Islana says smiling holding the baby

Geran puts Gorek in Ce'Vanne's arms and takes his new daughter. He kisses her forehead.

"What's the name?" Ce'Vanne asks

"We decided on Clara", Geran says looking at his smiling wife

"Princess Clara. A good name", Belgarion says to his son

"Your Majesty you can come to your wife", Lavna (Kail's wife) says comes into the room

"Thank you Lady Lavna", Belgarion says going with the others but Geran to his and Ce'Nedra's room

Ce'Nedra held two little bundles in her arms you could see one with red hair the other with light red hair. High Princess Sorceress Beldaran was sitting in a chair

"What did we have?" Belgarion asks

"Another two girls and one boy", Ce'Nedra says proudly

"You can name them", Belgarion says stroking the babies forehead

"Xoria after the first Dryad to marry. That lead me straight to you and Dellon an ancestor of mine. And Ce'Bronne after an ancestor of mine too", Ce'Nedra says

"Princess Xoria, Prince Dellon, Princess Ce'Bronne welcome to the world", Belgarion says kissing his daughters forehead

* * *

Princess Tullissa also delivered that night to a girl which Belzelder and Tullissa name Bellissa. The Sorcerers in the room could feel she was going to be a Sorceress.

* * *

Lady Clissa gave birth to three babies two girls and one boy. Belmakor and Lady Clissa gave the names as Belkima, Pearla and Beltarlin. All had a great family history to be powerful.

* * *

Lady Xana gave birth to a daughter (No surprises there) and Belnedra and her named her Xsona.

* * *

A month later Argak (Unrak's second eldest child) was acting funny. He was nervous as hell.

"What trouble's you Argak?" Belgarion asks him one day as they were walking through the Citadel

"I am trying to come up with a way to ask you something Your Majesty", Argak says

"Tell me. I have known you since birth. You can ask me", Belgarion replies

"I would like permission to court your daughter Princess Ce'Adara. We have grown up together we are the same age. I find myself falling for her like a bell ringing when I am near her", Argak admits

"I like you Argak. So yes I will give you permission to court her but wait to her 16th birthday to ask her to marry you", Belgarion says shaking Argak's hand

"I will do your Majesty", Argak says bowing

Argak left and Belgarion was left with his thoughts his children were growing up. Some had found love they will marry. He smiled looking at his daughter Polanna and Beldason under the oak trees. He was very thankful for the family he had left. Even if it wasn't Aunt Po...Lady Polgara, Grandf...Ancient Belgarath and Grandm...Lady Poledra, Cousin Ada...Lady Adara. And his best friends Si...Prince Kheldar, Bar...the Earl of Trellheim, Het...Prince Hettar and so many more.

He missed them all Belgarath, Poledra, Polgara, Anheg, Silk, Velet, Barak, Hetter, Adara, Lelldorin, Malldorallen, Zakath, Cyradis, Relg, Taiba, Sadi. His used to be friends that haven't contacted him in years. He didn't drill on that now. He had a big family and a big responsibility. He pushed the thoughts of them back into a vault inside his mind and locked it. He didn't want to live in the past any longer.

* * *

4 months pasted and babies were growing Prince Gorek was saying Mother, Father, Grandfather and Grandmother. He was 2 years old and liked to keep his parents (Prince Geran and Lady Islana) on their toes. This one day they were celebrating Erastide when Princess Ce'Vanne and Kamion ask for everyones attention.

"Everyone we have joyful news I am with child. Another Rivan Royal is on the way", Ce'Vanne says

Cheers where heard and everyone wanted to talk to the happy couple. Ce'Nedra was thrilled to be having another grandchild.

* * *

The island grow with the Royal family and people of Riva who where now mixed of Cherek's, Drasina's, Algar's, Sendaria's, Arendia's (Mimbra & Asturia), Tolnedra's, Ulgo's, Nadraks, Murgo's, Malloreans, Melcenes even some Nyissans. They all answered to King Belgarion. The Island expand was a big surprise but it had been slowly happening for years thanks to the Orb and the God Marak. Belgarion had heard the voice say it was meant to happen. The Capital and main Port was still Riva but their was others towns and one other port in the North of the Island in a town named Mira that was at the tip of the north of the island across the mountains and the mountain town of Vale. The plains of the Isle where in the West and the Woods was in the East. The River Gara ran in the woods. It was at least 5 and a half week ride to the other side of the island now. Through was now called Great Rivan Road which he had soldiers patrolling all the time. The other towns were Davin, Richa, Petrdo, Haven, Lovell, Nadia, Angta, Tracato, Carmoora, Vardan, Sumata, Sednaya, Ottoman, Angel Falls, Garrison and Fira just to name a few.

They had their own horses too. A mixture of Mallorean horses and Algar horses. They were bigger, stronger and smarter. Each horse had the marking of a paw print on their neck. They were great for the Isle of the Winds.

Also in Riva stood the Temple of the Gods. Not one God or just God Marak but all of them UL the God of the Ulgos, Aldur the God Apart (Eldest son of UL), Nedra: Lion God of the Tolnedrans (second eldest of the children of UL), Chaldan: Bull God of the Arends, Issa: Snake God of the Nyissans, Mara: Bat God of the Marags, Belar: Bear God of the Alorns, Eriond: Horse God of the Angaraks and Dals and Melek: Wolf God of the Islands.

The Isle of the Winds now had its own coins. Gold coins had the Sword and the Orb of them, the Silver coins a Temple and the Bronze a Shield. The coins quickly went around the Isle. Other money was changed into these coins.

The Banner of the Isle changed to blue with a sword and the Orb in it flashing.

In Mira was a school of scholars. They were really good. With no racial comments it was a nice city to live in. Belgarion made sure that their was no racial comments in the Isle of the Winds it took years but it had come.

They had also found out from High Priestess Princess Maynsa that another Island Kingdom was in the North of them a 8 days ship ride. Belgarion made a visit to the island the island was named Mavonaa. Belgarion met the King Marka and Queen Mercy. They told him of 18 other islands with King and Queen each. Belgarion went around and introduced himself. Each was honoured to meet the other and alliance sprang up between Islands of Mavonaa, El Pablo, Eiglet, Elenia, Aleara, Quizas, Setras, Assyria Empire, Icemark, Farsee, Loomis, Margar, Polypontus, Venezzia, Harai, Agrab, Abrabia, Arabeae (Three Desert Kingdoms) and the Isle of the Winds. Agrab was ruled by a Sultan equal rank to a King or an Emperor or an Doge or an Hippolytus or an High Chief and a Sultana equal rank to a Queen or Empress or Dogaressa or Hippolyta or High Chiefess.

* * *

The El Pablo island Emperor Chatzkel married Belgarion's daughter Princess Nesoi. Who became Empress of El Pablo. Sealing a strong alliance between the two island kingdoms.

* * *

The Sultan of Arabeae was named Irfan. He was 20. When he saw Princess Linnaea he asked King Belgarion if she could be his Sultana. An equal rank to a Queen. Belgarion held the bell ring in his head and knew these two were meant for each other. Belgarion gave his blessing and a alliance was up between the Isle of the Winds and Arabeae.

* * *

When Belgarion went to Island of Margar. He met the Queen. Queen Mavis. She told him the origins of her kingdom they were descendants of Maragor's that escaped the massacre. The god Marak saved them and lead them here. They weren't cannibals. They still had more female births then boys. Belgarion bought his son Prince Mavon with him and that was it. They married two days later. Prince Mavon became King. A strong alliance was formed with the Island of Margar and the Isle of the Winds.

* * *

The Icemark Crown Prince Cedric married his daughter Princess Ce'Saea sealing a strong alliance. Belgarion was happy with the marriage. Even if his daughter was young so was the Prince. Princess Ce'Saea will be Queen of the Icemark Island when Prince Cedric ascended the throne. Which would be soon.

* * *

The Sultan was young just 15 his name was Abe when he looked at Princess Ce'Raea it was instant love. They married immediately forming a strong alliance with the Isle of the Winds and Agrab. Princess Ce'Raea became Sultana of Agrab.

* * *

The Emperor Giovani of The Assyria Empire saw Princess Sarai. They married quickly after. Princess Sarai became Empress Sarai of the Assyria Empire.

* * *

The Elenia Queen Engela was only 16 but she was very wise for her age. She saw Prince Calvon and it was liked magic they fell for each other. Prince Calvon became Prince Sorcerer Consort Calvon, Queen's Campion. Belgarion knew there was now a strong alliance with the people of the Island Elenia.

* * *

The Emperor of Farsee Island is named Fitzroy he took a look at Princess Ce'Ayra and feel in love with her. They wed straight away and a alliance once again came through marriage. Princess Ce'Ayra became Empress Sorceress Ce'Ayra.

* * *

While Belgarion was at sea he came across an uncharted Island. It wasn't on any charts he had been give. So he decided to go and see what he would find.

"Are you King Belgarion?" a slender figure asks

"Yes and these are my son Prince Gervase. My daughter Princess Sorceress Polanna and my advisor and my daughters husband Sorcerer Beldason", Belgarion says

"Please follow me to the palace", the slender figure says

They follow him to a crystal palace. It was a beautiful sight. They are lead to hall which had a woman with white hair and crystal eyes sitting on a throne.

"King Belgarion. I am Queen Calypso of the Winter Faerie Court", Queen Calypso says

"Your Majesty", Belgarion says

"You wonder what we are. Let me explain", Queen Calypso begins the story of her people

"I never knew your kind of people. It is an honour to meet a long forgotten race", Belgarion says

"Prince Gervase you are destined to marry my daughter Crown Princess Morrigan", Queen Calypso reveals

"How do you know that your Majesty?" Prince Gervase asks

"I have known you were coming for over 50 years. The Faerie have skills. Would you like to met her?" Queen Calypso asks

"Yes", Gervase asks nervously

Queen Calypso says something in the native tongue. Soon a slender girl appears she was a beauty she had long blonde hair and ocean blue eyes.

"This is my daughter Crown Princess Morrigan. Morrigan this is the Isle of the Winds Prince Gervase. He is your soul mate I was taking about", Queen Calypso says

"Your Highness", Prince Gervase says bowing to the Princess

"Your Highness", Prince Morrigan says curtsying

"Why don't you two get to know each other?" Queen Calypso suggests

"Would you like to see the gardens Prince Gervase?" Princess Morrigan asks

"I would like that very much", Prince Gervase says

Once they are gone Belgarion turns to the Queen.

"When should they wed?" Belgarion asks

"The end of the week. I will send for the other King and Queen of the Summer, Autumn and Spring Courts. Where will the kids be raised?", Queen Calypso says

"Here with you", Belgarion says, "She is your Crown Princess"

"Thank you Belgarion", Queen Calypso says

"I would like to have an alliance with the Summer and Winter Courts of the Faerie. I am also sure the other islands would too", Belgarion says, "We will fight with you, cry with you, stick by you"

"We will do it. When my summer sibling gets here we will draw up the Accords", Queen Calypso says

One week later the wedding went ahead. The Accords were partially done. The Island Council would fix the Accords up and finish them.

"My people Prince Gervase will be Prince Concert to Princess Morrigan. He is as good as my son. If anyone harms him. There heads will roll. Now I would like to give out two titles. One to King Belgarion and one to his absent beloved Queen Ce'Nedra. I name them High Lord and High Lady of the Winter Court and our strong allies", Queen Calypso says

"You didn't have to do that", Belgarion murmurs

"I wanted too", Queen Calypso says simply

"Your Majesty I have a favour to ask you", Queen Bell of the Summer Court says

"What can I do to help your Majesty?" Belgarion asks

"Please call me Bell", Queen Bell says

"Alright you can call me Belgarion", Belgarion says, "What is the favour?"

"I have a granddaughter Nesmayallindra Highsummer. She is 8 in human years. She is in danger here. Will you take her with you? She is destined to be your son Prince Garath's wife. I would fell better if she grow up more with her attended. She needs to learn more skills will you take her when you return to your Isle", Queen Bell asks

"I would be honoured to help you. May I met the child?" Belgarion asks

A girl with black hair and a golden lock in her hair approaches them.

"Nesmayallindra this is King Belgarion. He has agreed to take you to his Kingdom like I told you", Queen Bell says

"Do you have kids?" Nesmayallindra asks

"Yes lots. You are really pretty Nesmayallindra", Belgarion says to the girl

"You can call me Nesmay", Nesmay says

"Nesmay it is. You will have the title of Lady on the Isle of the Winds. We are honoured to have you", Belgarion replies

"King Belgarion I also like to send a daughter with you. She is the soul mate of your sou Prince Alten. She is 12. Her name is Princess Adamina. Together they will form an alliance. With you take her with you?" Queen Alita asks

"I will take her with me also", Belgarion says

"And I have two granddaughters Princesses Alexandrine and Calanthia. They are 11. They are destined to marry Prince Garel and Prince Silk respectfully", Queen May asks

"I am glad to be joined with all your people. I will take good care of them", Belgarion promises

A couple of days later Belgarion, Polanna, and Beldason with the Royal Faerie Children got on their ship and they headed back to the Isle of the Winds.

* * *

1 month later the Islands met and the Accords were set with agreements for all island kingdoms. They also agreed to an Island Council at one of there islands every year or two. Once everything was done everyone departed back to their island kingdoms.

* * *

2 months fly by and Prince Darion was going to marry Lissla. He stood at the end of the Rivan Hall waiting with everyone around him for her to show. He was only 16 but was very mature for his age. The trumpets play and Lissla's sisters walk down the aisle then she comes on Kheon arm. Once she reaches Darion, Kheon put her hand in his. The Rivan Deacon binds them in marriage. After it was down the party was in the hall with ale and wine. King Belgarion stands up and all goes silent.

"Prince Darion is also name Duke of Mira, Clan Chief, Lord of Horses, Sha-Dar, Socerer. I would like to also announce that Prince Darion's bride will now be addressed as Lady Lissla of Riva and Duchess of Mira, Clan Chiefess, Margravine of Bokor. She holds the power the Lady Islana, Lady Tullissa, Lady Bellona, Lady Xana, Lady Clissa, Lady Valanna and Lady Lavna have", Belgarion says

"May you have many years together", Ce'Nedra adds

"And that Prince Darion will also be know as Prince Sorcerer Darion of Riva", Belgarion says

Everyone cheers.

* * *

Lady Nesmayallindra, Lady Adamina, Lady Alexandrine, Lady Calathia had settled into Riva and were accepted by all. Ce'Nedra mothered her. Nesmay loved playing with the other children. They also loved climbing the trees in the garden. They had a bright personality.

* * *

1 month late Ce'Adara married Argak. And her twin Ce'Alnana married a Cherek named Jrgak. Everyone was happy for the Princesses who both walked down the aisle looking radiant.

* * *

2 months later Darion goes and tells his parents that Lady Lissla was pregnant. So were Queen Ce'Nedra, Lady Islana, High Sorceress Princess Beldaran, Sultana Linnaea, Princess Ce'Vanne, Princess Imogen, Princess Aspyen, Empress Nesoi, Queen Mavis, Princess Ce'Adara, Princess Ce'Alnana and Princess Ce'Ayra.

* * *

In that period of time Beltaln found his wife Lady Pelina. Those two where really happy. Belbow also found a wife Lady Lolaa

* * *

Princess Ce'Karen found Belmaran the Sorcerer her love. They married quickly. And Princess Noemi also found love in Beluist . It was a double wedding.

* * *

Ce'Vanne went through her pregnancy testy Belgarion said just like her mother. In time she gave birth to Princess Ce'Elna named after an ancestor and Princess Ce'Tulla and Prince Camion. Kamion was very happy and so was his father Kail.

* * *

In the natural sort of time Queen Ce'Nedra gave birth to Princess Ce'Toria, Princess Ce'Mandora and Princess Ce'Adelyn. Ce'Toria named after an ancestor she had blonde hair and blue eyes. Ce'Mandora was named after Ce'Nedra's knight. Ce'Adelyn was named after an ancestor of Belgarion's. They had Red hair and green eyes.

* * *

Lady Islana delivered next twin boys named Prince Gabriel and Prince Cherek. Both had their hands placed on the Orb and the song of the Orb got brighter.

* * *

High Princess Sorceress Beldaran gave birth to a little girl named Princess Salona. This time Ancient Belsamber didn't faint. He held his baby girl with pride. Her siblings asked why is she so little. They said she would grow in time.

* * *

Lady Lissla gave birth next to Prince Gaizka. Prince Darion put his newborn son's hand on the Orb and it sang louder. Prince Gaizka was far in the line of succession to the throne. But the people of Riva felt comfortable having this many Prince's in case something happened.

* * *

Princess Imogen gave birth to Princess Rae. Prince Uzalan treasured his baby girl. She looked just like her mother.

* * *

Princess Aspyen also gave birth to Prince Obamo. Prince Kinden had to be kept busy will she was in labour. He was one of those men.

* * *

A letter arrived from Farsee announcing the birth of Imperial Prince Calvin of Farsee the letter said that Empress Ce'Ayra was doing well.

* * *

A letter reached the Isle that Sultana Linnaea had given birth to Crown Prince Keenen. Ce'Nedra was thrilled she sent gifts to her daughter.

* * *

Another letter came saying Empress Nesoi had her first child Imperial Crown Prince Chadson.

* * *

Another letter arrived a day later saying that Queen Mavis the wife of Prince Mavon of the Isle of the Winds. The letter said Queen Mavis gave birth to five girls Crown Princess Lila, Princess Mila, Princess Jila, Princess Dila and Princess Tila. In the letter Mavon sounded very excided. He should be these were his first children.

* * *

Ce'Alnana gave birth to a boy which she and her husband named Prince Havon. He had his hand placed on the Orb too. The Orb's song getting louder and more joyful.

* * *

Princess Ce'Adara was the last to give birth at this time to Prince Ryaq. Lord Argak (Unrak's son) was giddy with happiness. Unrak complained he was getting old which was not true his son had and grandson had just been born early in life.

* * *

So months later Princess Sorceress Polanna and Sorcerer Beldason announced they were going to wed. The wedding was planned quickly in no time they married Polanna did strict instructions of the wedding to go perfect. Which it did.

"Lord's, Ladies, Baron's, Baronesses, Count's, Countess's, Duke's, Duchesses, Sorcerers, Sorceresses, Princes, and Princesses. Now they have planted their tree I announce the Princess Sorceress Polanna and Sorcerer Beldason will be known as Princess Sorceress Polanna, Duchess of Riva and Duke Sorcerer Beldason of Riva trusted advisor", Belgarion says

Everyone cheers.

* * *

5 months later some of the royal family fell pregnant again. They were Princess Ce'Adara, Lady Lissla, Princess Ce'Vanne, Empress Nesoi, Sultana Linnaea, Queen Ce'Nedra, High Princess Beldaran and Lady Islana. Also Princess Tullissa was also pregnant. They also got word that their daughters Princess Ce'Saea was pregnant with the Icemark heir and Sultana Princess Ce'Raea was also pregnant with the heir of Agrab. And Queen Engela of Elenia was pregnant with Prince Calvon's child. The ladies of the Isle of the Winds spent time with all pregnant women. All of them glowed with pregnancy.

* * *

Word from the town of Mira a few months later was that Lady Lissla had given birth to Princess Missla, Princess Gemma and Princess Genesis. Prince Darion was thrilled to have three daughters.

* * *

Princess Tullissa gave birth next and Belzelder proudly announced the birth of their son Beldazle. Belgarion was very happy with Belzelder keeping to his oath and now having two children.

* * *

Sultana Linnaea sent word to the Isle that she had given birth to another son called Prince Mehart.

* * *

Queen Ce'Nedra gave birth next to 4 babies again. Three boys and one girl. They named they Prince Aldur, Princess Ce'Liselle, Prince Barak and Prince Durnik. The boys had their hands placed on the Orb which the song grow louder rejoicing in having a big Guardian family.

* * *

Princess Ce'Adara gave birth next to a boy named Prince Angek. Argak was happy to have a second child another boy. Ce'Adara said next time she wanted a girl. Argak chuckled and said sure. He would love to have a girl.

* * *

Empress Nesoi gave birth to Imperial Princess Larysa and Imperial Princess Ceara.

* * *

Mavon sent a letter that his wife can birth to Princess Hilda and Princess Jaiaea. Looks like Queen Mavis had the Marag legacy fertility.

* * *

High Princess Sorceress Beldaran gave birth next to a boy that she named Prince Samber after Belsamber. They now had 4 children. Keeping them on their toes.

* * *

Princess Sorceress Ce'Vanne gave birth to another daughter named Princess Ce'Lula. Kamion hoped for a boy because he only had one. Ce'Vanne said maybe next time but to give her a break for now.

* * *

Princess Ce'Saea gave birth in the Icemark Island to a Prince named Edrid. Prince Cedric and his parents were thrilled at another heir in their island kingdom.

* * *

Sultana Princess Sorceress Ce'Raea also gave birth in Agrab to a Princess named Talasa. The young Sultana and Sultan were thrilled at the arrival. In the desert heat the baby girl was announced to the Desert island

* * *

Word arrived by ship that Queen Engela gave birth to a daughter Crown Princess Ariel. The Captain of the ship told King Belgarion that Prince Consort Sorcerer Calvon was over the moon having a daughter.

* * *

Lady Islana was last to give birth for this time to a girl named Princess Mayi. Now she and Geran had 5 children.

* * *

King Belgarion and Queen Ce'Nedra now had 90 children, 30 boys and 60 girls. The voice was right he was having a lot of children. He would have it no other way. They also had 39 grandchildren. Which pleased them.

* * *

Just after Princess Mayi was born Prince Melg of Maragor (King Relg and Queen Taiba son) came to court without his parents permission. He said to King Belgarion he got tired there and wanted a fresh start. When Princess Ce'Sarah walked into the room it was over. Belgarion felt a bell ring when they met.

"When is the wedding?" Belgarion asks mildly trying to keep a straight face

"What?" they say stopping staring at each other

"You're both meant to be", Ce'Nedra says catching on

After that they got married one month later after they tried sending a letter to Relg who didn't reply. But Princess Ce'Sarah's sisters did and made a special royal visit to Riva to watch her get married. Prince Melg and Princess Ce'Sarah married and did the tree planting ceremony. Princess Ce'Sarah was named Princess Sorceress Ce'Sarah of Riva and Countess of Richa and Prince Melg was Count of Richa.

* * *

Beliago asked Belgarion's permission to marry Princess Ce'Bridget. He got it. As long as he treated her right to the end of days. And Belyared asked permission to marry Princess Ce'Brena. He got it as well. They all were quite happy with each other.

* * *

Torasin son of one of Belgarion's and Ce'Nedra's friend Lord Lelldorin arrived in Riva one sunny morning with his bow. He said he felt a pull drawing him to Riva. Princess Ce'Arell walked in and it was clear to anyone they were meant to be together. Torasin treated her with the most amount of respect possible. He asked for her hand in marriage before anything went any way. He was a Arend so it was a long speech after that King Belgarion and Queen Ce'Nedra agreed to let him marry their daughter. They were wed and Belgarion announced them Count and Countess of Fira.

* * *

Prince Fandor of Sendaria also came to Riva he was 16 and a good lad. Luck would have it a bell rang in Belgarion's ear when Fandor met Ce'Enalla. So the wedding was soon after and Prince Fandor and Princess Ce'Enalla where named Count and Countess of Davin.

* * *

Prince Zaniel of Mallorean Empire arrived at Riva saying to King Belgarion he wanted to travel and this was one of the places he wanted to go. But before he left he meet Princess Ce'Layna. And that was it he stayed and married her. Even if they were still young.

"Princess Ce'Layna will be now known as Princess Sorceress Ce'Layna and Countess of Varden and Prince Zaniel of Mallorean will also be Count of Varden", Belgarion announces

Everyone cheers and drinks go around.

* * *

Prince Malakye of Mavonaa arrived as am embassy from his home Island when he saw Princess Ce'Amanda it was love at first sight. They got married as soon as Malakye's parents and siblings arrived at the Isle of the Winds. Prince Malakye decided after the wedding to stay on the Isle wanting to support his new wife with all the family she had. Malakye became Duke of Ottomen and Princess Ce'Amanda, Duchess of Ottomen.

* * *

Beltelg had asked Belgarion to marry his daughter Princess Ce'Ianthe. She had been there for him calming him down when he fist go here. He had fallen in love with her. Belgarion and Ce'Nedra says yes to the Zealot and Sorcerer. Lord Beltelg and Princess Ce'Ianthe married a month later. The Orb glowed bright in approval. They became the Duke and Duchess of Angel Falls.

* * *

The time happened when lots of the Royal family fell pregnant again and some for the first time. Trips all around the Isle of the Wind made sure their was enough midwives to handle it.

* * *

The first to give birth was Princess Ce'Sarah her husband Prince Melg of Managor was nervous they calmed him. In time Ce'Sarah gave birth to a daughter.

"What's her name?" Ce'Nedra asks on hand on her stomach.

"Princess Ce'Mela", Ce'Sarah says smiling at Melg

"Perfect. She looks like you", Melg says holding his daughter

Ce'Mela was part Rivan, part Dryad, part Ulgo and part Marag.

* * *

Second to give birth Lady Islana to a daughter named Princess Haya. Prince Geran loved his wife and was happy when she gave birth to another girl.

* * *

Third to give birth was Princess Ce'Brena. Belyared was thrilled to announce the birth of his daughter Princess Ce'Valley. Rivan's were over joyed. Ce'Valley was part Nadrak, part Dryad and part Rivan.

* * *

Fourth to give birth was Lady Clissa, Belmakor's wife. She gave birth to a daughter Belmora. Belmakor and his children were happy for the extra addition.

* * *

Fifth to give birth was Princess Ce'Layna she gave birth to twin boys that she and Prince Zaniel named them Prince Laniel and Prince Maniel. The Orb sang loud at yet another birth of the royal line.

* * *

Sixth to give birth was High Princess Sorceress Beldaran gave birth to a daughter named Princess Belaa. Belsamber was over the moon. His children liked their new sister.

* * *

Sultan Aladdin XIX of Abrabia married Princess Grace. She became Sultana Grace of Abrabia.

* * *

Princess Ce'Sienna married Lord Belcesar the Sorcerer. Who she had loved since she was little. They became Viscount and Viscountess of Riva.

* * *

Prince Troy fell in love with a Cherek that arrived in Riva named Brynlee she was a Sorceress too. They married quickly. They became Earl and Earless of Sednaya.

* * *

Belgarion after the birth of his daughters daughter got a message from the voice to go to an island just West of Riva. The voice said there were people there of great importance. So Belgarion, Kail, Polanna, Beldason, Prince Kinden was told to go by the voice, Prince Riva and surprisingly Prince Gelane, Prince Sarion and Princess Ce'Angla decided to come with them took a ship and the Orb lead the way to a beautiful island. You could see the Castle. It was different then the other Island Kingdoms.

"This looks Arendish", Kail comments, "And it is not on any of the maps"

The captain of the ship yelled at a knight on the wharf to let them. Saying he was escorting seven royals and 2 lords. After an hour they let him come in.

"Which one is the King?" the knight says

"I am King Belgarion. May thou take me to thou King?" Belgarion asks

"The King already said we need to see what has bough you to this land. Follow me", the knight says stiffly

They made their way to the throne room in the Castle two figures sat at the end both had blonde hair. The male had brown eyes and the female had hazel.

"State you names", the man says

"I am Prince Kinden of the island nation Kingdom of Perivor. I am also Lord of Riva and Sorcerer. I am part Arendish and part Dal", Prince Kinden says with a bow

"Welcome Prince Kinden. My Island Kingdom needs news from are Arendish brothers and sisters", the man says

"I am Belgarion. King of the Isle of the Winds, Guardian of the Orb, Godslayer, Lord of the Western Sea, Overlord of the West, Dragon-slayer, Lord Peacemaker and Disciple of the God Aldur. This is my daughter Princess Sorceress Polanna, her husband Lord Beldason, Disciple of the God Marak and Advisor, my sons Prince Gelane, Prince Sarion and Prince Riva, my daughter Princess Ce'Angla and my trusted advisor Lord Kail. Will thou tell me were I am? I am just following instructions"

"We have heard rumors of a Godslayer. Welcome to my palace. I am King Orson and this is my Queen Arosa we rule jointly this Kingdom of the Vo Wacune. This is the capital Vo Winter", King Orson replies

"How can he be a King? He doesn't belong here your Majesty's", a man says

"Baron Esdor of Vo Awatera thou shall not be rude to our guests", King Orson says rebuking him

"That is alright your Majesty. How about I challenge you? You will see I am no meek King", Belgarion says in challenge

"We are on. Let us ride to the plains for the challenge", Baron Esdor says

Belgarion could tell this man was a Grolim. So he needed to show this King this.

"Your Majesty I can tell you now that this man is controlling the Kingdom of yours so it doesn't get out. I will prove it will trail of arms", Belgarion says

"Very well", King Orson says

Everyone goes out to the fields. Belgarion wills himself his armour. Another man gives him a horse and a lance.

"Go", someone shouted

Belgarion kicked his horse into gear. Collaping to the Grolim his lance held as he knew how to use it all his life. He hits his target unseating him from his horse. All gasped Baron Esdor was a champion.

"Do thou yield?" Belgarion asks getting down from his horse

"Never. Godslayer", the Grolim replies drawing his sword

Belgarion manages to unarm him in under a minute with his sword at the Grolim's throat.

"Tell the King and Queen the truth", Belgarion says

"No", the Grolim says transforming and flying away.

"Do you want me to go after him father?" Polanna asks getting ready to shift

"No. Let him run. He wont be able to show his face again anytime soon", Belgarion replies

"King Belgarion you are truly a brave and honest person. I name you Archduke of Awatera for your services today", King Orson says

"I don't need a title", Belgarion says

"I insist you thou did us a great service. How else can we help thee?" King Orson asks

Belgarion saw his son Gelane looking at a beautiful woman with golden blonde hair and brown eyes. A bell rang in his mind.

"Who is she?" Belgarion asks

"My daughter Princess Melissa. She is my third child. Looks like she likes your son", King Orson says

"It is more then that they are destined to be together. Look at their faces", King Belgarion says

"What he says is true my love look how happy our daughter is", Queen Arosa says believing him, "She is old enough to court. I think we should listen to King Belgarion", Queen Arosa says to her husband

"Let go inside for refreshments and we can talk. We need to know what is going on in the outside world too", King Orson says

They go back to the Castle and Melissa and Gelane couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Belgarion tells them his story and how the Wacane's were seemed to be exist tell he found this place. The King and Queen tear up to hear what has happened.

"You have been through so much", Queen Asrosa says

"I won't be the man today if it wasn't for those EVENTS. I love my wife and my children, my grandchildren dearly", Belgarion says

"So the Orb of Aldur tells you when soul mates meet?" King Orson asks

"It is a bit more complicated but yes. I think we need to have the wedding soon. Those two are just about in each others arms", Belgarion says dryly

"It would be an honour to forge such a deep bond to your people and mine. When will this wedding take place?" King Orson asks

"Really Father you with thou let me marry him?" Melissa asks

"Yes my daughter he is your soul mate", King Orson says

"How about in a week. I will send for my wife and a few people. I hope you will let us stay here", Belgarion says

"You can stay as long as you like. You have my solemn oath that nothing will happen to you while you are here. We are family now", King Orson says, "Do you mind if I invite the Kings and Queens of 4 islands like this one but father west?"

"There is another four islands?" Belgarion asks surprised at the thought of more Islands

"Yes it is Vo Perisan, Vo Taliana, Vo Indae, and Vo Zaxae. They are pretty good knights and are very bright I must say. Vo Taliana's like using bows the Vo Perisan's like swords and the Vo Indae like sabres, Vo Zaxae's like pikes and of course we like lances. We have an alliance with them in my second and fourth children", King Orson says

"I would like to meet them. We have never heard of your four kingdoms", Belgarion says

So Kail went back to Riva and gathered people for the wedding. Queen Ce'Nedra was excited her son was marrying. Geran, Belsamber & Beldaran, Gavon, Darion, Ce'Swana were coming to wish their brother the best. So were the sorcerers. They finally made it back to the unknown Island Kingdom.

"How are you feeling?" Belgarion asks as Ce'Nedra gets of the boat

"Well. Now introduce us to the King and Queen of this island", Ce'Nedra says

"Has Kail told you about the other Island Kingdoms?" Belgarion asks

"Yes. It is stranger we have never discovered them before now. Are that island's royalty here?" Ce'Nedra asks

"They arrived this morning. I haven't met them yet. King Orson says he has organised to have a ball tonight to introduce all of us. Let me take you to the rooms we have been assigned and I will tell you all everything I have learnt so far", Belgarion says leading them to their rooms in the Castle

They talk while they all get ready Belgarion telling Ce'Nedra about the new title they had. Ce'Nedra joked they were going to have the most titles in all the Kingdoms. Soon it was time they wait outside the ballroom.

"Announcing King Belgarion, King of the Isle of the Winds, Guardian of the Orb, Godslayer, Lord of the Western Sea, Overlord of the West, Dragon-Slayer, Lord Peacemaker, Child of Light, High Lord of the Faerie Court, Sorcerer, Disciple of the God Aldur and Archduke of Awatera and Queen Ce'Nedra, Queen of the Isle of the Winds, Queen mother of the Royal Rivan line, Imperial Princess of the Tonedran Empire, Jewel of the House of Borune, Lady of the Western Sea, Lady of the Dryads, Lady of Prolgu, High Lady of the Faerie Court, Queen of Fertility, Queen of the World, Commander of the Armies of the West and Archduchess of Awatera", a herald says

King Belgarion and Queen Ce'Nedra go in both dressed in their formal blue clothes. Chatter happens from the Lord's, Ladies, Baron's, Counts, Earl's and Knights. They stop at the end of the row then there children come down looking regal. There were gasps as Princess Elsa came down with Belhawk but they ignored them. Gelane still couldn't take his eyes of Princess Melissa. Prince Riva had his eyes on a woman with long black hair and silver eyes standing near the thrones. Prince Sarion's eyes also locked on a woman she had blonde hair and gold eyes. Princess Ce'Swana eyes locked with a teen about her age with crystal blue eyes. Ce'Angla eyes were on a man with light brown hair and brown eyes. A bell rang again in King Belgarion's head. Looks like there was going to be five weddings.

"Welcome I am King Orson and this is my wife Queen Arosa we rule jointly here. Your Majesty is as beautiful as our city", King Orson says to Ce'Nedra

King Orson and Queen Arosa wore gold.

"Your Majesty is too kind", Ce'Nedra says liking the King

"Welcome to our city. You are the Queen of beauty", Queen Arosa says

"So are you. I have a feeling we will get on well together", Ce'Nedra replies

Both women smile at each other.

"I am King Perent and this is my Queen Passa. We rule the island kingdom of Vo Perisan. Jointly as thou do. We are very honoured to meet to Godslayer and his beautiful wife", King Perent says bowing to both Belgarion and Ce'Nedra.

King Perent and Queen Passa wear Purple.

"We are also thrilled to met you", Ce'Nedra says

"I am King Tavent and this is my Queen Tally. We rule the island kingdom of Vo Taliana. Jointly to the end of days", King Tavent says bowing to both Belgarion and Ce'Nedra

King Tavent and Queen Tally wear Red

"I am King Ijak and this is my Queen Isla. We rule the island kingdom of Vo Indae. We also rule jointly", King Ijak says bowing

King Ijak and Queen Isla wear Green

"I am King Zakk and this is my Queen Zavia. We rule the island kingdom of Vo Zaxae jointly", King Zakk says bowing

King Zakk and Queen Zavia wear Blue

"Come sit on the thrones between us and enjoy this feast", King Orson says offering his hand for Queen Ce'Nedra

Queen Ce'Nedra takes his hand and allows him to lead her to her throne. Belgarion sits besides her.

"It looks like thou son has interest in my daughter and my daughter him. What is his name?" King Perent asks looking at his daughter who was also looking at the Prince

"His name is Prince Sorcerer Riva of Isle of the Winds. They are like my other son Prince Gelane and Princess Melissa. I know the signs. Those two are soul mates", Belgarion says to King Perent

"It looks also like another of thou sons has interest in my daughter. What is his name?" King Tavent asks

"Prince Sorcerer Sarion of Isle of the Winds", Belgarion replies

"What is thou daughters name with our son?" Queen Zavia asks

"Her name is Princess Ce'Angla", Ce'Nedra says

"A lovely name for a beautiful young woman", Queen Zavia mummers

"What is thou daughters name? Our son seems quite interested in her", Queen Isla asks

"Her name is Princess Ce'Swana. Looks like all five are soul mates it is like a bell in my head", Belgarion explains

"Well that will make an alliance between our kingdoms. Lets call them over here. I think they will want our blessing if what you say is true", King Perent suggests

"It is the Orb is glowing", Belgarion replies the Kings motion for their chosen one to come to the thrones

Belgarion motions for his children to come forward too.

"Your Majesty", the woman says curtsying to King Belgarion

"This is our daughter Princess Pressia", King Perent says

"This is our daughter Princess Talla", King Tavent says

"This is our son Prince Isadore", King Ijak says

"This is our son Prine Zackage", King Zakk says  
"This is my son Prince Riva, Prince Sarion and my two daughters Princess Ce'Angla and Princess Ce'Swana", Belgarion says

"Why did you call us?" Pressia asks

"It is simple your soul mates. That's why you can't take your eyes off each other. Riva your with Pressia, Sarion with Talla, Ce'Angla your with Zackage and Ce'Swana your with Isadore", Belgarion explains

"We are?" Prince Riva asks

"Yes. I give my blessing", Belgarion says

"Even if I am young father?" Ce'Swana asks

Ce'Angla nods in agreement.

"Your sensible women. We trust all of you", Belgarion says

"I agree with your father it is time for you all to fly from the nest", Ce'Nedra says to her children

"I give my blessing", King Tavent says

"I give my blessing also", King Isadore says

"I give my blessing", King Zakk says

"I give my blessing. By happy my daughter. I suggest all you wed as soon as possible", King Perent says

"We can make it a double, double wedding", King Orson suggests

"But it is so soon. I need a dress", Pressia says

"So do I", Ce'Swana says

"And I", Talla says

"And I", Ce'Angla says

"The best dress makers are here to do my daughters wedding. It will be an honour to do your wedding dresses", King Orson says

"Why don't you couples get to know each other? You all will be wed in two days", Queen Passa suggests

"Will you do the honour of sitting and talking with me?" Prince Riva asks Princess Pressia

"It will be an honour my lord", Princess Pressia says taking his hand

Prince Isadore takes Ce'Swana's hand and leads her away. Prince Sarion takes Talla's hand and also leads her away. And Prince Zackage takes Ce'Angla's hand and leads her away.

"I think after all this we need to work on an embassy between our six islands", Belgarion says

"Thou is a good idea. I will find someone to do the job before you leave", King Orson promises

The other Kings agree to have an embassy on each of the islands.

"We will also need charts of your islands and I will sent you charts too. There are more islands North of us. I will send word to them and they will send you their charts", Belgarion says

"You will have them by the time you leave", King Orson promises

The ball continues then the next day dress makers were busy making dresses. By the second day everything was ready. Princess Melissa walked down the aisle first on her father's arm surrounded by Vo Wacune knights she walks up to stand on the top step across from Prince Gelane. Princess Talla walked down the ailse next on her father's arm surround by Vo Taliana Knights she walks and stands on the second step across from Prince Sarion. Princess Pressia walked down the aisle next on her fathers arm too surrounded by Vo Perisan knights she takes the third top step across from Prince Riva. Princess Ce'Swana and Princess Ce'Angla walked down the aisle last on their fathers arms surrounded by Rivan Warriors. Ce'Swana takes the fourth step across from Prince Isadore and Ce'Angla takes the fifth step across from Zackage.

The Deacon begins the service.

"We not only joining five sets of people but also six kingdoms", the Deacon says

The Orb lights up brightly as they finish the Vo Wacune's, Vo Perisan's, Vo Taliana's, Vo Indae's and Vo Zaxae's look at it in awe. The ball started and the five wedding couples where stars. A few days later it was decided that Princess Melissa would come back to Riva. Prince Riva was going back to the island of Vo Perisan he was going to be the embassy person there. Prince Sarion was also staying behind intending to go with his wife back to her island kingdom. Princess Ce'Swana also decided to stay and learn the ways of her new husband. Ce'Angla was also going to her husbands kingdom. Ce'Nedra tearfully said goodbye to them and told them to treat their spouses well and to write and visit often. Their siblings said goodbye and they all got on the Rivan Ship to go home.

Princess Melissa was introduced to the people of Riva as Prince Gelane wife. His siblings who didn't make it to the wedding introduced themselves and so did the advisors saying they were at her service. The women of Riva loved her she was a sweet woman like all Vo Wacune's. She also knew the healing arts. So she said she would help out with any pregnancy's.

* * *

Seventh to give birth was Ce'Enalla. Se gave birth to her first child Prince Martin. Her husband Prince Fandor of Sendaria was thrilled to have a child but a bit nervous. But the other fathers gave him tips. That seemed to help and hinder him. Belgarion decided to stay out of it. He was like that the first time.

* * *

Eighth to give birth was Princess Ce'Vanne to Priness Ce'Asha. Kamion was happy with his so far 5 children. Kail was happy his children were having Grandchildren for him.

* * *

Ninth to give birth was Princess Ce'Arell. Torasin ran through the citadel yelling out for help. He had to be distracted while his wife gave birth.

"You have a son and daughter Count Torasin", Belgarion says smiling at the amazed father

"Twins?" Torasin asks

"Yes. Come on lets take you to you wife and children", Belgarion say gently lading him to Princess Ce'Arell's and his room.

Ce'Arell glowed holding two babies in her arms. Lady Princess Melissa was sitting in a chair with a smile on her face.

"Are you ok?" Torasin asks her

"Tired and sore but fine. Would you like to meet you children?" Ce'Arell asks

"I am afraid I might hurt them", Torasin admits

"You won't come hold your son and name him. I will name our daughter", Ce'Arell says with the help of her mother handing over the baby boy

"What are you going to name him?" Ce'Nedra asks

"Prince Viden", Torasin says holding his baby with wonder, "Could arms for drawing a bow"

Everyone chuckles.

"What's your daughters name?" Ce'Vanne asks also in the room

"Princess Ce'Lillae", Ce'Arell replies

"Perfect. Welcome to the family"

* * *

Tenth to give birth was Lady Lissla, Prince Darion's wife to a baby boy named Prince Talbot. The bells of Riva rang at the birth a new royal.

* * *

Eleventh to give birth was Queen Ce'Nedra. Again to two girls. Which on Ce'Nedra named Ce'Ravinia and the other they both agreed to name Ce'Cyradis. After all Cyradis had done much for them.

* * *

Twelfth to give birth was Princess Ce'Ianthe to a baby boy who her and Beltelg named Pelge. He looked like his father. Like all the other males in the family he had his hand placed on the Orb which heighten its song.

* * *

Thirteenth to give birth was Princess Ce'Alnana she gave birth to a girl they named Ce'Rara.

* * *

Fourteenth to give birth was Sultana Ce'Raea she gave birth to Prince Fulke

* * *

Fifteenth to give birth was Princess Ce'Saea she gave birth to Prince Chadan

* * *

Sixteenth to give birth was Princess Ce'Bridget to two boys and one girl named Prince Hador, Prince Vand and Princess Ce'Vanna.

* * *

Seventeenth to give birth was Queen Engela to a boy that was named Prince Jance.

* * *

Eighteenth to give birth and the last at the moment was Empress Ce'Arya of Farsee to a boy name Imperial Prince Vincty and a girl named Imperial Princess Peria

* * *

Next to give birth was Princess Aspyen to Princess Tayla and Princess Payla.

* * *

Next to give birth was Empress Nesoi to Imperial Prince Lawson.

* * *

Next to give birth was Crown Princess Morrigan to Prince Balin.

* * *

Sultana Linnaea gave birth to twins Prince Oskan and Princess Oskanna. Adding another two grandchildren to the list

* * *

The last to give birth at that time was Queen Mavis to Princess Lizzie. Mavon was thrilled with another girl but he secretly wanted a boy.

* * *

A Rivan noble named Toven was visiting the citadel with his son when his son Toven II saw Princess Ce'Aravina. He fell in love with her. They married shortly after.

* * *

A Cherek named Bever also came to the island he fell in love with Princess Ce'Maeva. They married a short time later.

* * *

Prince Gelane announced that Lady Marissa was with child. And so did Lord Toven (Ce'Aravina's husband). Everyone celebrated to the early hours of the morning. A letter arrived from Vo Persian. Princess Passa was with child. Riva sounded excited in his letter but also nervous. Another letter arrived from Prince Sarion saying Talla was with child. Another letter arrived from Vo Zaxae Ce'Angla wrote that she was pregnant. Ce'Nedra couldn't of been more happy.

* * *

Lady Brynlee gave birth first that year to nine babies. Princess Lyric, Prince Cruz, Prince Rowan, Prince Leon, Princess Charlee, Princess Amiyah, Prince Romeo, Prince Knox, and Prince Archer. Prince Troy was thrilled. It was announced to the whole Isle of the Winds the birth of the nine babies. Prince Troy said he will be giving his mother a run for her money with how many kids. Ce'Nedra just laughed. No one could bet her.

* * *

Sultana Linnaea gave birth to Prince Clint.

* * *

Empress Nesoi gave birth to Imperial Princess Nikkole. Adding to the list of grandchildren.

* * *

The Island Council meet that year and added the Arendish islands to the Accords. Other matters were discussed. Before everyone left.

* * *

Princess Sarai gave birth to Imperial Prince Triston. The Emperor Giovani sent word quickly to the Isle of the Winds.

* * *

Princess Ce'Sienna gave birth to Prince Titus, and Princess Ce'Nyla. Sorcerer Belcesar was over the moon. His brothers told him to calm down.

* * *

Princess Ce'Adara gave birth to a year after the others to Princess Ce'Tali. Lord Argak was happy to have a daughter to spoil.

* * *

Princess Ce'Vanne gave birth a year after she had last to a boy that was named Prince Jordan. Lord Kamion was happy to have another boy child after all he only had one before now.

* * *

Princess Tulissa, wife of Belzeler. She gave birth to twins named Belopal and Beltom. They looked like there mother.

* * *

Lady Xana, wife of Belnedra. She gave birth to a baby girl just after Lady Tulissa gave birth. Xana and Belnedra named her Xpana.

* * *

Lady Lolaa, wife of Belbow. She had a son that they named Beljustin. Lolaa was happy to finally have a baby in her arms like most of the others did.

* * *

Princess Ce'Ianthe gave birth a girl Princess Jasmanie. Beltelg was over the moon to have a daughter. Everyone was happy he had children

* * *

Princess Imogen gave birth to Prince Ukule. Prince Uzaran was happy with another boy even if he secretly wanted a girl.

* * *

Lady Princess Marissa went into labour when she was done within 6 hours.

"My Lord I have given birth to your heir. Will thou met him?" Lady Princess Merissa asks her husband

Prince Gelane took his newborn son he was perfect. Blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Will thou name him?" Lady Merissa asks

"Prince Gallus", Gelane replies

The bells of Riva go announcing to the kingdom another royal.

* * *

Ce'Aravina went into labour last for this time giving birth to a girl named Princess Ce'Opela. Lord Tavon was thrilled and loved to have the baby around.

* * *

A letter came to Riva from Vo Persian announcing the birth of Prince Garion and Prince Barion. Ce'Nedra was thrilled to have more grandchildren. But she couldn't go and see them because she was heavy with child.

* * *

Two weeks later a letter arrived at Riva from Vo Taliana and Agrab announcing the birth of Princess Thalia of Vo Taiana and Princesses Lissaa and Dissaa of Agrab. The royal line was still growing and expanding to all lands.

* * *

Queen Mavis gave birth to Prince Javon. Mavon was thrilled to finally have a boy after so many girls.

* * *

Crown Princess Morrigan gave birth to Princess Nicnevin and Princess Trixi. That's when King Belgarion and Queen Ce'Nedra made a state visit. Nesmay came with them. The meeting lasted a week and then King Belgarion and Queen Ce'Nedra and Nesmay went home.

* * *

Besides the Isle of the Winds intelligence service. The people of the Isle of the Winds made Ships just like the Cherek ships but a bit bigger. They all flow the Isle of the Winds banner. The docks of Riva were expanded to allow more ships to dock. It could now hold up to 70 ships. The Commander of the Fleet of ships that usually went to the other islands and patrolled the seas was a man named Commander Arrow a Sea Sorcerer (Which the voice told Belgarion about it was really rare). He helped design the ships. Now that the Isle of the Winds intelligence service had reported no Cherek ships patrolling near the island the Isle of the Winds people did in their ships. Commander Arrow had a daughter named Hanna who was 13 who also was a Sea Sorceress. She had captured the heart of Prince Kavon. Everyone knew they would be wed when they turned 15. King Belgarion announced that Commander Arrow would now be Admiral of the Isle of the Winds Fleet.

* * *

Ce'Nedra gave birth 11 months after her last to Prince Zath, Princess Ce'Scarlet and Princess Ce'Dawn she and Belgarion now had 30 boys and 65 girls.

* * *

Today was Erastide and everyone was at the citadel to celebrate.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Prince Geran

Belgarion nods giving his approval.

"Islana is with child again", Prince Geran says

"So is Ce'Vanne", Kamion says

"I am too", Beldaran says

Others nod looks like it was going to be another busy year.

* * *

Princess Ce'Maeva gave birth to a daughter Ce'Helena. Lord Bever was nervous to hold his daughter because of his big hands. But after some coaxing he held her and fell in love with his daughter.

* * *

Princess Ce'Layna gave birth next to a daughter named Ce'Ainslee. Prince Zaniel was happy to have a daughter to spoil.

* * *

Lady Islana gave birth next to Prince Garrett he was a precious little one. His siblings loved him very much.

* * *

Princess Sarai gave birth to daughters Imperial Princess Hadassah and Imperial Princess Hannaha

* * *

Princess Brena gave birth to a boy named Prince Yark. Belyared was thrilled to have a son. His brothers were happy for him.

* * *

Queen Engela gave birth to a by named Prince Keven. All the Island Alliances were thrilled to hear the news.

* * *

Lady Lissla was next to give birth to a son named Prince Ravon. Darion was thrilled. Prince Ravon's hand went quickly on the Orb. The Orb was glowing brighter then it ever had before.

* * *

High Princess Beldaran gave birth next to a boy named Prince Omen. Belsamber was so happy to have another son. He partied late with the other Sorcerers.

* * *

Princess Ce'Alnana gave birth next to her third child Princess Ce'Luna.

* * *

Princess Ce'Sarah gave birth to a boy her second child which she named Prince Welg. Prince Melg was thrilled but nervous to raise a boy. But the others promsed to help him.

* * *

Princess Ce'Arell gave birth next to Prince Brax. Torasin like his other son made him a bow to use when he was older.

* * *

A couple of days later a letter arrived announcing the birth of Princess Zaria of Vo Zaxae. Daughter of Princess Ce'Angla and Prince Zackage.

* * *

Queen Mavis again gave birth to triplets Princess Lola, Princess Mali and Princess Darcy making Mavon very happy with his large family.

* * *

Princess Aspyen gave birth to Prince Pyen. The royal family was growing even more.

* * *

Crown Princess Morrigan gave birth to Prince Aubrey. Prince Gervase was thrilled to have another boy.

* * *

Queen Ce'Nedra gave birth to three girls that she and Belgarion decided to name Princess Ce'Leah, Princess Ce'Gaea and Princess Ce'Sunna. They all had blond hair and one blue and one green eye.

Now King Belgarion and Queen Ce'Nedra had 69 girls and 30 boys and 118 grandchildren. The people on the island where happy for the large royal family. After they had been Kingless for so many years.

* * *

"I have an announcement to make", IIdera says

"The floor is all yours", Belgarion says to his daughter

"I have found my soul mate. And we will marry as soon as possible. Please welcome Cettan of Algar", IIdera says smiling as a man steps up to her

"While we are on that subject I am getting married to Tesela", Davon says kissing Tesela's hand

Everyone cheers and the ale is bought out. The men drink a lot.

* * *

Princess IIdera was to wed first three weeks after she announced she was going to marry. Her siblings where in the wedding party and they had come from the Island kingdoms. IIdera's wedding dress sparkled her eyes were glowing with love as she looked at her so-to-be husband Cattan who was an Algar. Belgarion put her hand on Cattan's then went to sit on his throne. The Rivan Deacon bonded them together. They then did the tree planting ceremony.

"Now Cattan will be known as Lord Cattan, Duke of Sumata and Princess IIdera will be known as Princess Sorceress IIdera of Riva, Duchess of Sumata", King Belgarion announces

* * *

Second to wed was Prince Kavon and the Sea Sorcerers daughter Hanna. This day had been planned for years now it was time. Hanna walked down the aisle on her father Admiral Arrow's arm. Prince Kavon stood tall waiting for her. The girl he fell in love with straight away was finally going to be by his side always. The Deacon and High Priestess Princess Maynsa bound them together.

"I have a gift for both of you. This amulet is a Dolphin it will protect your mind and will channel your Will. Talk to the other ladies and they will explain more" Belgarion says putting on the amulet on his daughter-in-law, "This amulet is a whale use it wisely", Belgarion says putting it on his son

"Thank you Father", Kavon says

"Now ladies and gentlemen I announce that Prince Kavon will be Prince Sorcerer Kavon of Riva and that Hanna will by Lady Sea Sorceress Hanna of Riva", Belgarion announce their new titles

Everyone cheers and make toasts to the happy couple.

* * *

Davon married next and was named Prince Sorcerer Davon of Riva and his life named Lady Tesela fit in perfect with the other Royal ladies. Ladies of the Royal House fell pregnant again. Communication between the five islands was improved. The island of Riva expanded a little more.

* * *

Next to wed was Princess Ce'Ellette to King Septimes of the Island Setras.

* * *

Other to wed was Princess Ce'Adana to Emperor Titans of Polypontus Island Empire. She became one of the youngest Empresses.

* * *

Next to wed was Prince Anheg to Hippolya Molpadis of Harai Island. Prince Anheg became Hippolytus of Harai.

* * *

Other to wed was Princess Ce'Silar to Lord Sorcerer Belralk. Princess Ce'Silar was young but she had been in love with Belralk for a while. So her father agreed to let them wed.

* * *

Next to wed was Prince Varana to High Chiefess Lisska of Loomis. Prince Varana became High Chief of Loomis.

* * *

Next to wed was Princess Leyla of the Isle of the Winds and Emperor Geopel of Quizas. Leyla became Empress of Quizas.

* * *

Prince Darren married High Queen Amira of Aleara. Forming an even stronger alliance.

* * *

The last to wed at that time was Princess Ce'Selana to Doge Koska of Venezzia Island she became Dogaressa of Venezzia Island.

* * *

The First to give birth this year was Princess Talla to a boy named Prince Theo. Prince Sarion sent the letter to Riva telling his father and mother the joyful news. Everyone was really happy for them.

* * *

The Second to give birth this year was Lady Sorceress Pelina gave birth to a baby boy which she and Beltaln named Belragen.

* * *

The Third to give birth was Princess Ce'Swana she and Prince Isadore sent word to Riva about the birth of their daughter Princess Ce'Illa.

* * *

The Fourth to give birth was Princess Passa she and Riva sent word to the Isle of the Winds of the birth of their daughter Princess Passion

* * *

The Fifth to give birth was Lady Islana to Prince Rarent. Prince Geran was thrilled to have another child. The other of his children were happy with their new baby brother.

* * *

The Sixth to give birth was Lady Lissla to Princess Milaa. They quickly sent a message from Mira to Riva. Everyone was happy of the birth. Prince Darion now had 7 children.

* * *

The Seventh to give birth was High Princess Sorceress Beldaran to Prince Nunto her and Belsamber's seventh child.

* * *

The Eighth to give birth was Princess Sorceress Ce'Adara to Princess Ce'Bali her and Lord Argak's fourth child.

* * *

The Ninth to give birth was Princess Melissa to Princess Ella her and Prince Gelane's second child.

* * *

The Tenth to give birth was Princess Ce'Bridget to Princess Ce'Dalia her and Beliago's fourth child.

* * *

The Eleventh to give birth was Queen Ce'Nedra to Princess Ce'Raina and Princess Ce'Amelia.

* * *

The Twelfth to give birth was Princess Ce'Vanne to Prince Hamion her and Lord Kamion's seventh child.

* * *

The Thirteenth to give birth was Princess Ce'Aravina to Princess Ce'Ryanna her and Lord Tavon's second child.

* * *

The Fourteenth to give birth was Princess IIdera to twins Princess Sarai and Princess Audrey her and Lord Catten's first and second child.

* * *

The Fifteenth to give birth was Lady Telesa to twins Princess Morgan and Prince Zavon her and Prince Davon's first and second child.

* * *

The Sixteenth to give birth was Princess Ce'Saea to Princess Cassida.

* * *

The Seventeenth to give birth was Sultana Ce'Raea to Princess Abella.

* * *

The Eighteenth to give birth was Lady Sea Sorceress Hanna to a baby girl named Princess Nali. Prince Kavon was thrilled but a little nervous but his family put him at ease

* * *

The Nineteenth to give birth was Empress Ce'Ayra to Imperial Princess Callie, Imperial Princess Lasa and Imperial Prince Gravity.

* * *

The Twentieth to give birth was Queen Engela to Princess Arissa. King Belgarion and Queen Ce'Nedra were thrilled with the news of another granddaughter.

* * *

The Twentieth-One to give birth was Ce'Amanda who gave birth to a girl named Princess Ce'Lauren. Prince Malakye was estatic.

* * *

Next to give birth was Princess Imogen will Princess Zariaa. Prince Uzaran was thrilled to finally have another daughter.

* * *

Next to give birth was Lady Brynlee to Princess Krya and Princess Vilya.

* * *

Next to give birth was Princess Sarai to Imperial Prince Remus.

* * *

Next to give birth was Sultana Linnaea to Princess Musca adding to the list of Grandchildren

* * *

Next to give birth was Empress Nesoi to twins Imperial Princess Amabel and Imperial Prince Sirius

* * *

Next to give birth was Queen Mavis to Prince Jace. Mavon was happy for a second boy.

* * *

To wed was Prince Darren to High Queen Amira of Aleara. He became High King.

* * *

Next to wed was Prince Darel to Lady Althea it was love at first sight. When Althea changed from Albatross to human in front of Prince Darel it was love at first sight. They were married shortly after.

* * *

Last to wed was Princess Ce'Keira to President Harold of Eiglet. She Became First Lady of Eiglet Island

* * *

Many of the royal family gave birth in that year.

* * *

"Can I have everyone's attention", Princess Ce'Ianthe says

Everyone turns to her and her husband.

"I am with child again", Princess Ce'Ianthe announces

Everyone cheers and begin to eat and drink again. Belgarion kisses Ce'Nedra's cheek. Their life was just perfect at the moment. Their children were growing up and they were blessed with grandchildren and new friends.

Little did they know a storm was brewing…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Before reading this chapter please go back and read the Prologue. I have added more children. I know it is confusing but I do have a reason. Enjoy this Chapter:)**

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

King Belgarion, King of the Isle of the Winds, Guardian of the Orb, Godslayer, Lord of the Western Sea, Overlord of the West, Dragon-Slayer, Lord Peacemaker, Child of Light, High Lord of the Faerie Court, Sorcerer, Disciple of the God Aldur and Archduke of Awatera was riding on the Great Rivan Road with his four warriors with him he was coming back from the town of Mira. Suddenly his warriors fall off their horses with red tip arrows in their backs. Belgarion reins his horse in as an arrow hits him in the shoulder.

"Who is there?" Belgarion says strongly starting to draw the sword of Iron Grip which was very painful to do with a arrow in your shoulder blade

"You are not in charge anymore", a voice says

Belgarion felt the sword go into his body. Someone hit him over the head and everything went black. His reins were on fire like hot lava. His last thought was hoping his family will be alright…

* * *

_Riva…_

High Priestess, Princess of the Isle of the Winds, Archduchess of the of Islands, Archduchess of the Seas, Lady of the Dryad Woods, Jewel of the Gods and Marak's beloved Princess Maysna was doing a ritual for her beloved God Marak. When her amulet goes hot burning hot. That could only mean one thing a family member was in trouble.

"Show me!" Maysna commands waving her hands over a bowl of water

She sees her father on the ground bleeding. His warriors down behind him.

"This Temple is a disgrace", a male voice says

Maysna turns around drawing a dagger from her sash that was around her waist.

"It is the Temple of the Gods", High Priestess Princess Maysna says

"Gods? Huh what have they done for us? I have been sent to kill as many of the Royal blood as I can", the man says

"I SEE your death. Leave now and it will not come true", High Priestess Princess Maysna says

"N…", he doesn't finish as Belzeldar knocks him out

"You alright High Priestess Princess?" Belzeldar asks anxiously

"I am fine but Father is not. Is the Citadel secure?" High Priestess Princess Maysna asks

"Now it is both Unrak and his son changed into bears and killed some. They sent me to find you. Some men got into the Citadel but they are dead now. They underestimated the power we have all together. Let's go", Belzeldar says taking her hand as they now run to the Citadel the Guards let them in.

"Thank goodness you're alright", Beldaran says as they enter the throne room hugging her sister

"Father is not alright. Something happened to him", High Priestess Princess Maysna says

"NO", her mother says

"Where did you see him?" Beldason asks

"100 leagues from Riva on the Great Rivan Road", High Priestess Princess Maysna says

"We will go", Belhawk says kissing his wife's hand in comfort

"I will go with you. I am one that can pick up the Orb", Crown Prince Geran says

"We will be back", the sorcerers says translocating themselves with Geran to where Belgarion was.

They find him lying on the road. Princess Sorceress Polanna checked for a pulse.

"He is alive. Barely. We need to get him back", Polanna says, "Geran pick up the sword and lets go. Belyared stay here we will send someone to collect the bodies"

They put Belgarion on a litter then together they translocate back to the Citadel it took all of them to carry him that far.

"Send for Lady Princess Marissa and all other healers", Princess Polanna says a little wobbly

Guards run from the room. Beldason and Beltelg gently transfer Belgarion to his bed. Polanna holds a sheet to her father's wound. It was bad. Lady Princess Marissa hurries in.

"Thou wound seeps poison. One I thou haven't seen before. The arrow goes into his shoulder blade", Lady Marissa says looking at the wounds

Belzelder was holding a crying Ce'Nedra back. As Lady Marissa pulls the arrow out and blood poured out of the wound.

"We will have to change his blood to burn away the poison", Beliago says

"Thou do it", Lady Princess Marissa says

Beliago puts his hand on Belgarion's wound and changes the blood to burning orange. Belgarion has a seizure.

"Hold him down", Lady Princess Marissa orders

The sorcerers do. Beligo pulls back after 2 minutes.

"Most of it is gone. But it will linger for about a year. But it has been neutralise. He will be very weak. If he ever wakes up. This poison attacks the brain", Beligo says tiredly

"Let's try the Orb. Geran but it on his chest and say heal. It will probably heal the sword wound and the arrow wound", Polanna says

"Come off", Geran says to the Orb having seen his father do it several times the Orb goes into his hand

"Now put it against thou wound", Lady Princess Marissa says

Geran buts the Orb against the wound, "Heal that wound"

The Orb glows and so does Belgarion. Then the Orb glows dimly.

Lady Princess Marissa and Beligo take a look at the wound. Beligo puts a hand on Belgarion's head.

"I have to be truthful my Queen. His mind is locked up with poison. It needs to detox. Here won't wake up till his body and mind our ready. And because of the poison that could be awhile", Lord Beligo says

"I am staying with him till he wakes up. I can't leave him like this. I will sit here to the end if I have too. As he would do for me", Ce'Nedra says taking a seat and holding Belgarion's hand while crying

"As her Majesty wishes", Belzelder says

"We will send meals up to you", Bellona says gently

They leave the room having done all they could.

"We need a meeting about what to do now", Crown Prince Geran says

"I will send ships with messages to our allies. Do you want me to try to get the others too?" Lord Kail asks

"No harm in trying. I heard stories of Lady Polgara's and Lady Ariana's abilities maybe they could help", Prince Geran replies, "Find Margrave Kheon"

"I believe he is in Vo Wacune. I will send for him as well", Lord Kail says

"Better add to the Guards here. Where is Unrak? He is in charge of the Isle of the Winds Warriors", Prince Geran asks

"I am here Geran. I will get on it", Lord Unrak says

"Put two Guards on my father's door. There could be more attempts", Crown Prince Geran says

"I will", Lord Unrak promises

"Where is Lord Torasin? He is in charge of our bow men", Crown Prince Geran asks

"I just came from the north tower your Highness", Torasin says coming to his wife's brother

"Have bowman in the towers. Trade of in 5 hour shifts. They can alert us too if any ships that are not our allies come into Port", Crown Prince Geran says, "Tell Admiral Arrow to increase the patrols around the Isle"

They all leave to do what Crown Prince Geran says

Beliago told his wife Princess Ce'Bridget was happened she went to her younger siblings and gently explained what was happening. That everyone will be looking after them for the moment. The younger kids cried but the older ones knew they had to be strong. Lady Princess Nesmayallindra stood next to Prince Garath.

* * *

_5 weeks later…_

* * *

Everyone from all the Island kingdoms sat in the war room at Riva. Holding an emergency Islands Council. There had been no change in King Belgarion's condition. And Queen Ce'Nedra hadn't left his side.

"Lord Sorcerer Beliago, Daughter when will King Belgarion awaken?" King Orson asks

"He might never. There is nothing more we can do", Lady Princess Marissa says to her father

"What about Queen Ce'Nedra?" Queen Arosa asks worried about her sister Queen

"Refuses to leave his side. At the moment no one is ruling the Isle. We need someone to be Guardian of the Orb", Lord Kail says

"Well we need someone to take over in ruling the Kingdom. Who is next in line to the throne?" King Zakk asks

"I am", Crown Prince Geran says

"He will have to take over his father's duties. He is 27", Margrave Kheon says

"I will only do it as Regent. My father IS still alive", Geran says

"So it is decided", King Cedric says

"We will have a ceremony then in two days", Lord Kail says with a sigh

* * *

_2 days later…_

* * *

The Citadel was busy with nobility. Warriors were in full armour. High Priestess Princess Maysna would be doing the ceremony. Crown Prince Geran was in his room is siblings were adding the finishing touches to his royal blue robe.

"You will do fine brother", Prince Gavon says fixing the robe

"I never thought it would be this early", Crown Prince Geran says

"No one did. But you will only be a Regent. It's not the whole crown yet", Prince Darion says calming his brother

"Sword or no sword?" Prince Geran asks

That's when someone knocked at the door.

"Come it", Prince Geran says

His sister Princess Ce'Adara comes in carrying something on a pillow.

"That this. It is the Regency sword that was just made. Take it dear brother", Princess Ce'Adara says

Geran takes the long sword of the pillow. It had a silver hilt with sapphires in the hilt.

"I am ready", Geran says, "I will do my father proud. My Family line proud"

"We all will", Prince Gelane says

"I swear to that", Prince Troy says

"So do I", Prince Davon says

Everyone decided they were going to have a Queen Regent too. So Lady Islana was surrounded by the Royal ladies of the Isle of the winds. High Princess Beldaran and Princess Ce'Vanne had gone to get the regency jewels.

"You look beautiful", Princess Aspyen says fixing Islana's hair with her sister Princess Imogen.

"You can look in the mirror now", Princess Elsa says smiling

Islana's blonde hair was in curls down her back.

"Here I have one last thing I bought from Jordan the glass maker", Princess Ce'Bridget says opening out a cloth to reveal a glass flower

"Actually it is from all of us", Princess Illdera says

"It is beautiful", Islana says

"Here let me put it in your hair", Princess Ce'Ianthe says putting the glass flower in her hair

"I think we are done", Princess Ce'Aravina says

"I agree", Princess Ce'Alnana says

"One more thing", Princess Astraea says waving her hand and saying a word

Islana's hair begum's glittery.

"That is a good touch sister", Princess Angelita says smiling

"I agree", Princess Norah says

"She looks like a regent", Princess Nevaeh says

"We are now going to join our husbands. Don't worry you will be great', Princess Ce'Sarah says as they leave

The ceremony took place in the hall of the Rivan King. All of the new alliances nobility were there. Lord Unrak checked over his warriors. And made sure security was tight. Once everyone was seated the trumpets play and Crown Prince Geran and Lady Islana walk down the aisle. High Priestess Maysna begins the ceremony they both sit on their thrones heads held high. Two crowns that were silver and blue where put on their heads.

"Do you promise and swear to look after the people of the Isle of the Winds, Keep true to the alliances, rule fairly in your father's name?" High Priestess Princess Maysna asks

"I solemnly swear to do", Geran says

"I solemnly swear to do", Islana says

The both stand up and warriors draw their swords. As the two walk down the aisle.

"Presenting their Royal Highnesses Prince Regent Geran and Lady Regent Islana"

"Long Live the Regents, Long Live the Regents, Long Live the Regents", the people in the hall say

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as I can:) **


End file.
